180 Degrees
by Ricchi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, dokter kandungan yang siap menangani pasiennya tiba-tiba harus dihadapkan oleh kenyataan yang menamparnya telak./"Kau, ayahnya."/ M for nothing. Mind to RnR? ;3
1. Prolog

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _many undeteccable typo(s)_ , _ficlet (not a fluffy ones_ ), _contained a lil bit_ of proses persalinan muehehe xD, DLDR ;)

 **Rate: M** _for mature theme,_ kayaknya _not suitable_ aja kalo ditaro di _rated_ T._. jangan berharap ada apa-apanya yaa ;)

.

.

 **180 Degrees**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke merapatkan sneli—jas dokter—yang tadinya tergantung apik dalam ruangannya. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari suster yang mengatakan bahwa pasien yang sedari kemarin telah merasakan mulas pertanda bayinya akan segera lahir, dr. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. _Well_ , saat sore kemarin, calon ibu berambut merah muda itu sudah mencapai bukaan tiga.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai ruang bersalin yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia hendak membuka pintu ruang bersalin itu tapi sebuah vibrasi dari kantung celananya menginterupsi pergerakannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah ponselnya dan alisnya mengernyit sedikit. Shion, tunangannya menghubungi Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan kilat, pria itu menekan tombol merah di sebelah kiri ponselnya. Ia me- _reject_ panggilan tersebut sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mematikan ponselnya.

Mengabaikan sejenak realitas dari pahit kehidupannya, Sasuke telah siap dengan baju operasinya. Ia menarik _rubber glove_ -nya, membenahi posisinya. Kini atensinya langsung tertuju pada calon ibu muda dengan rambut _pink_ dan mata sehijau batu _emerald_ yang sayu. Peluh telah membanjiri wajah cantik wanita itu, ia mengerang tertahan.

"Hn, kita periksa pembukaannya dulu, ya." pria tampan dengan rambut _raven_ yang telah ditutupi oleh topi operasi steril. Ia memeriksa pembukaan wanita yang menjadi pasiennya. Pasien ini akan melakukan persalinan dengan cara _pervaginam_ atau normal. Pembukaan lengkap seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan umumnya adalah pembukaan sepuluh.

Sasuke mulai mendekati wanita yang sedang meremas selimutnya dengan tangan terkepal. Ia menggigit bibirnya seolah menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. "Pembukaan Anda sudah lengkap, sekarang aku akan menyuntik paha Anda untuk merangsang kontraksi."

Anehnya, mata Ibu Sakura ini menatap nyalang Sasuke. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam. "Ugh ... lakukan sesukamu, _Sensei,"_ ia berucap dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, _air_ mata membanjiri mata sayunya sekarang.

Lalu Sasuke menusukkan jarum suntik yang telah disiapkan oleh bidan. Tiada reaksi berarti yang diberikan oleh pasiennya saat jarum suntik menembus kulitnya. Napas sang pasien mulai tak beraturan, "Mari mulai prosesnya."

Disemangati oleh dua orang bidan lainnya, wanita itu mulai berteriak sekuat tenaga seolah dengan melakukan itu rasa sakitnya akan hilang. "AAAAAAAARRGGHHH haah ... hah ... AAAAAA!"

Kemudian dokter yang usianya nyaris menginjak angka tiga puluh itu menatapi jalan lahir wanita itu. Bagus, kepala bayinya sudah muncul.

"Haruno-san, tundukkan kepalamu, tatap perutmu agar perutmu tertekan," Sasuke berucap memberikan instruksi.

Dan si Pasien yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mengikuti arahan tersebut. Nihil, rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat. Seluruh tulangnya serasa diremukkan dan ia sudah lelah menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Napas memburu Sakura sudah tersenggal tak stabil.

"Dokter Uchiha, bagaimana ini? Kondisi pasien sudah melemah, ia sangat lemas dan bayinya—"

"—Hn, aku tahu. Siapkan _vacum_ , kita akan mem- _vacum_ kepala bayinya," ia berujar cepat. Setelah menerima selang dari alat _vacum_ —alat penyedot untuk membantu proses pengeluaran bayi—yang telah disiapkan, Sasuke langsung menempelkan bagian ujung _vacum_ yang berbentuk seperti corong tersebut ke permukaan kepala sang bayi.

Dari iris jelaga milik Sasuke, dokter tampan itu melihat sekilas kondisi sang pasien yang masih disemangati oleh bidan yang juga mencegah agar jangan sampai Haruno Sakura hilang kesadaran. Sasuke mengatur posisi corong tersebut, dirasa sudah pas ia menyesuaikan kekuatan sedotnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruang bersalin yang didominasi warna hijau dan biru itu, dengan segera Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat bayi itu, memberikannya kepada sang ibu agar memperkuat batin di antara keduanya. " _Omedetou_ , bayimu perempuan dan lahir dengan selamat," ia berucap, meletakkan sang bayi tepat di atas dada wanita cantik itu.

Reaksi wanita itu? Ajaib, dia hanya diam menatapi sang bayi perempuan yang sedang membuka mulutnya, mencari-cari puting susu si ibu. Sasuke mengabaikannya, ia lebih memilih untuk bersegera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ingat, ia belum menjahit jalan lahir bayi itu. Jalan lahir yang dimaksud, tentu saja Sasuke harus menjahit antara _vagina_ sampai ke lubang anus. Ia hendak mengeksplorasi luka pada kewanitaan sang pasien, tapi ia baru sadar. Pertanyaan mengganjal muncul dalam kepalanya.

"Ke mana suami dan kerabatmu?" tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan pertanyaan yang tadinya tersimpan apik dalam otaknya.

"Aku sebatangkara," ia menjawab singkat, Sakura masih belum berlaku banyak pada bayi yang sedang tengkurap di atas dadanya, "Suamiku ... kami telah bercerai."

Sasuke tak menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia tetap berusaha menjahit sambil memberi instruksi pada bidan di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. "Bagaimana bisa bercerai dalam keadaan hamil? Setidaknya ayah dari bayi ini harus menemui putrinya."

Lalu kemudian respon dari wanita itu adalah tertawa hambar, kedua alisnya berkerut ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyakitkan. Ia menatap kosong dokter spesialis yang bertanggungjawab atas dirinya. "Tak perlu khawatir, ia sudah menemui ayahnya."

Penuturan wanita yang baru saja melahirkan itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya yang tadinya ia pakai untuk menusuk jarum dengan benang operasi terasa beku seketika. Ia masih terlihat _cool_ dengan ekspresi datar, "Maksudmu?" ia menatap lekat iris hijau wanita itu yang balik menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kau, ayahnya."

Dan jawaban paling ajaib yang keluar dari mulut pasiennya rasanya membuat bumi berputar 180 derajat.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END AJA YA! X)**

 _ **Rima's Cuap Space:**_ Hai, ketemu lagi sama Rima yang sedang menulis fiksi iseng pelepas _stress_ XD /guedigulingkankerawa-rawa/ Oke, Rima lagi lelah banget sama urusan di dunia _real_ dan Naruto Gaiden yang _chapter_ 7 itu-_- pokoknya saya gak mau percaya sebelum ada _statement_ langsung dari Sasuke, Sakura, atau Karin. Ini _troll_ 'kan? ;-;

Fic ini terinspirasi dari persalinan Kakak saya kemarin x'D Yaampun SAYA JADI TANTE /NO/ _Alhamdulillah_ cowok~~ ganteng nan imut ;33 _well_ , untuk informasi kelahiran yang di atas itu saya hanya mengumpulkan informasi dari Kakak saya yang kebetulan dokter juga. Gak lengkap dan banyak bumbu imajinasi muehehe~ xD maafkan kalau ada kesalahan ;3

Sekarang Rima lagi ngurus kakak bayi nih, sambil ngetik dikit-dikit. Makin lama aja saya dalam urusan _update_ x)) maafkan yak x")) Okedeeh segitu dulu cuapannya.

 _Mind to read and review_? ;3 Terima kasih :*


	2. Titik Awal

.

Note: anggap saja chapter 1 itu prolog. Ini timeline-nya sebelum persalinan.

.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s)_ , dll.

 **Rate: M** _for mature theme_

.

 **180 Degrees**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena dia tak akan pernah tahu. Dia tak akan tahu seberapa besar pengorbanannya untuk laki-laki itu. Bahkan semuanya pun rela ia berikan hanya untuknya.

Haruno Sakura yang telah mengganti nama perawannya menjadi Uzumaki menatap jendela dapurnya dengan gelisah. Ini adalah piring terakhir yang harus dicuci olehnya. _Great_ , bahkan sekarang dia harus mencuci piring. Dia, seorang _heiress_ yang memiliki darah biru dalam tubuhnya harus melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Ia tak peduli. Persetan dengan semuanya. Ini hidupnya dan dia tak mau diatur-atur. Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih dia hidup dalam sangkar emas. Kalau ia tak melakukan aksi berontak, akan selamanya hidupnya terus begini. Sebagai manusia dengan otak cerdas, ia pastinya ingin perubahan, 'kan?

Klimaksnya adalah saat orangtuanya menyatakan bahwa ia harus menikah dengan anak seorang _CEO_ perusahaan _real_ _estate_. Dia pasti sudah bertunangan atau bahkan menikah dengan laki-laki itu kalau saja laki-laki berambut pirang yang statusnya sekarang adalah suaminya tak ada di sana.

Laki-laki itu, orang yang membawa cahaya dalam hidupnya, Uzumaki Naruto, _butler_ -nya. Sudah lima tahun lebih dia melayani keluarga Haruno. Awalnya Sakura memandangnya biasa saja sampai dia membawa Sakura ke dunia luar. Dunia di luar sarang emasnya yang terlihat lebih berkilau dibanding keglamoran gaya hidupnya.

Dia yang sudah mengajari Sakura segalanya dan tanpa sadar mulai menaruh hati padanya. Waktu itu Sakura sangat kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya, Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata bilang kalau Sakura harus menyatakan cintanya kalau memang sudah yakin betul pada perasaannya. Pada akhirnya dia melakukannya dan perasaannya diterima oleh Naruto.

Betapa senangnya dia saat itu tapi di sisi lain keluarganya terus menekan Sakura soal perjodohan. Lalu, coba tebak, otak cerdas Sakura ini mendapat pencerahan. Ya, otaknya yang kelewat cerdas ini memutuskan untuk kabur dari _mansion_ -nya dan berakhir seperti sekarang. Singkatnya, ia melakukan kawin lari.

Sampai saat ini pun ia masih dalam pelarian. Ia sudah tak peduli dan tak mau peduli asal dia bisa mendapat kebahagiannya. Asal dia bisa terbang dari sangkar emasnya. Apa yang lebih hebat dari itu? Percuma saja jika memiliki uang dan kekuasaan tapi hatimu beku.

Baik, kembali ke dirinya saat ini. Hari sudah berganti dan suaminya masih belum pulang juga. Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napas lagi, "Naruto-kun, kenapa semenjak menikah denganku kau pulang terlambat terus, sih?" tanyanya pelan, bibirnya dikerucutkan sedikit. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit, "sudah hampir tiga hari kau belum pulang, lho ..."

Ia kesepian, benar-benar kesepian. Dengan lesu Sakura menggeser meja di ruang tengah dan mulai menggelar _futon_ -nya. Tidur di atas _futon_ di apartemen LDK— _living room, dining room,_ dan _kitchen_ —begini memang tak enak. Mau bagaimana lagi, kondisi ekonomi suaminya yang memaksanya begini. Dan sepertinya Sakura hanya menambah beban Naruto saja.

Ia mulai mengecek ponselnya sebentar sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Eh? Yamanaka Ino, tetangga sebelah yang bekerja di bar itu mengirimkannya mail?

 _Oi, Jidat, pasti kau masih menunggu suamimu, 'kan? Dia sedang berada di sini! Masih ingin menunggunya atau mau titip gebuk?_

Ia paham betul maksud kata 'di sini' yang merupakan _bar_ elit tempat Ino bekerja. Tunggu, sudah hampir tiga hari suaminya tak pulang dan ...? Kok dia malah berada di _bar_ elit begitu?

Dengan tergesa Sakura bangkit dari _futon_ -nya, ia menyambar jaket dari dalam lemari secara asal dan mulai menutupi rambut merah mudanya dengan _wig_ hitam panjang. Tentu saja untuk penyamaran, kalau sampai bertemu dengan _bodyguard_ yang dikirimkan oleh keluarganya bisa gawat.

Ia tak memedulikan dinginnya angin malam di musim gugur yang menembus kulitnya dan terus berlari. Perasaannya tidak enak sejak Ino-babi itu berkata soal suaminya yang hilang malah berada di tempat elit begitu. Yang terpenting, ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Ia merindukannya dan ingin menghambur ke pelukannya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di _bar_ tempat kerja Ino. Hei, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Ino hanya menjadi _bartender_ di sana. Suara musik ber- _beat_ cepat dengan volume memekakkan telinga menyambut Sakura yang masih berusaha berjuang di antara manusia-manusia yang sedang menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan heboh. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu upayanya untuk melupakan pahitnya kehidupan, ah masa bodoh. Tujuannya ke sini hanya satu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Penerangan yang remang-remang plus kelap-kelip _annoying_ mempersulit Sakura yang sedang mencari kepala kuning suaminya. Ia menjelajahkan _emerald_ -nya ke seluruh penjuru ruang gelap yang sangat luas itu. Mencari ke mana-mana sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dirindunya. Naruto sedang duduk sendirian di lantai atas sana. Beberapa perempuan terlihat sedang menggoda suaminya dan membuat Sakura panas. Ia harus menghampiri suaminya sekarang juga—

— _grep_

"Sakura-san?"

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara _baritone_ memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya tak cukup terdengar karena tenggelam oleh musik sih, tapi karena laki-laki itu mencengkram pergelangan Sakura jadi dia berhasil mendapatkan fokus perempuan itu.

Manik matanya membelalak saat tatapannya bersirobok dengan iris jelaganya. Iris jelaga miliknya, Uchiha yang sudah menaruh hati padanya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Eh? Itachi-san?" Hebat. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha Itachi ini menyadari keberadaanya! Di antara banyak orang begini ...

Itachi mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Ada waktu sebentar?" Wajahnya memberi isyarat, menunjuk pintu ruangan VIP di lantai atas sana.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat suaminya lagi. Ia hanya mendapati bangku kosong di atas sana dan mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau tak mau juga tak apa," gumam Itachi pelan.

Gawat. Sakura sudah membuat Itachi salah paham, "B-bukan begitu, a-aku ... ah! Bagaimana kalau di meja yang di sana saja?" Ia menawarkan tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk suaminya tadi, berharap bisa menemukan sisa-sisa keberadaan Naruto di sana.

Meskipun sedikit, ekspresi Itachi nampak sedikit lebih cerah. Ia pun menarik tangan perempuan itu, menuntunnya ke atas sana.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Itachi mulai buka suara, "Jadi bagaimana kau dan suamimu?"

Kini suara laki-laki itu terdengar lebih jelas ketimbang di lantai _dance_ tadi, Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum, "Kami bahagia, kok, Itachi-san. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Itachi menelisik wajah perempuan yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini. Ia tahu ini terlalu salah, manyukai istri orang? Sayangnya, otaknya tak bisa memilih. Hatinya mendominasinya untuk memilih. Ia menemukan kehampaan dalam mata hijau jernihnya, "Bohong, kau berbohong, Sakura ...," Ia menatap sedih perempuan itu, "aku sering melihatmu menangis saat bekerja."

Memang belum lama ini Itachi mengenal Sakura dari pekerjaannya. Dia adalah seorang kasir di minimart dekat taman kota dan dengan bodohnya Itachi terpesona saat melihatnya menangis.

Sakura memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya melihatku menangis satu kali," tuturnya santai, ia menggebuk pelan bahu laki-laki yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Tak perlu berbohong, Nona. Aku melihatmu menangis tadi sore," bantah Itachi, rahangnya sedikit mengeras.

"Kau salah lihat, sudahlah aku hanya kelilipan. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?"

"Apa tak bisa?"

Alis Sakura mengerut dibuatnya, "Maksudmu?"

Tangan Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja. Ia menatap lekat iris perempuan itu berusaha meyakinkannya. "Apa tak bisa aku yang membahagiakanmu? Tinggalkan saja dia. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, pasti."

Perempuan berambut palsu hitam itu mematahkan kontak mata mereka, ia memejamkan matanya, "Maaf, Itachi-san, untuk ketiga kalinya maaf, maafkan aku. Aku ... tak bisa."

Itachi beranjak dari kursinya, "Kau menolakku lagi. Aku masih akan mencoba, Nona ... akan kuubah namamu menjadi Uchiha."

Perkataan Itachi barusan membuat Sakura bungkam. Ia kalah telak. Itachi memang pria yang baik tapi Itachi belum bisa menggeser posisi Naruto dari hatinya. Sakura pun sejujurnya merasa bersalah tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini bukan salahnya, 'kan?

Dan entah kenapa Sakura ingin menangis lagi. Di satu sisi suaminya berhasil membebaskannya tapi malah sering meninggalkannya dan di sisi lain Itachi dengan sabar menunggunya, menawarkan kebahagiaan.

Sayangnya, Sakura tak bisa dengan entengnya menerima kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan Itachi. Menerima tawaran Itachi sama saja kembali ke titik awal. Ia tahu Itachi berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Terlihat jelas dari caranya berpakaian dan berlaku. Ditambah lagi, dia menyandang nama Uchiha. Uchiha itu ... keluarga kaya pemilik perusahaan apa, sih? Dia lupa. Yang jelas mereka memiliki perusahaan terkenal berkelas internasional.

Sakura menghela napas. Ayolah, hidupnya tak sesedih ini. Setidaknya belum. Ia menepuk pipinya, "Sakura, _ganbarimasu_! Ayo cari Naruto-kun!"

Ia berusaha mengumpulkan fokusnya dengan mengabaikan suara musik bervolume kencang itu dan kesibukan orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam musik. Sesekali perempuan itu bergidik geli saat melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bercumbu terang-terangan. Ia akan menghampiri Ino dan menanyakan soal suaminya!

Rasa lelah memang sudah menggerogotinya tapi memikirkan akan bertemu dengan suaminya benar-benar membuatnya hampir lupa. Ia dengan sabar masih menjelajahkan matanya, mencari suaminya. Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, merilekskan otot-ototnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Sepasang lengan kekar merengkuhnya kuat dari belakang. Ia berbisik rendah,

"...Akan kubuat kau milikku."

Dari cara bicaranya, Sakura paham betul. Laki-laki ini pasti sedang mabuk karena bau alkohol juga sangat menyengat memasuki indera penciuman Sakura. Pertanyaannya, dia itu siapa? Apa dia salah orang?

Dan memang dari sini lah semuanya berawal. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah titik di mana sumber masalahnya akan dimulai. Titik awal.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Rima's Cuap Space: Wah 'kan ... Jadi MC -..- saya niat bikin itu ficlet loh xD words-nya udah cakep banget 999 :') /rim. Saya ngetik plus edit lewat hp :') makanya pendek. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan...

Dan iya gaes, itu si Sasuke yang meluk-meluk Sakura dari belakang. Saya jadi berasa nulis reverse harem lol. Masih awal, masih bingung, ya? :') nanti akan terjawab kebingungannya di chapter-chapter mendatang. Sabar aja, ya.

Btw, maaf saya merubah genre. Saya gabisa nulis full tragedi doang :') karena saya putuskan buat jadiin MC jadi yeaah, genre berubah.

Ah, saya mau puasa fanfic(?) dulu nih tapi tetep ngusahain fic ini apdet, ini lagi jadi prioritas ... Doain aja semoga mood aku gak hilang. Soalnya aku lagi mengejar suatu goal nih, doain, ya :')))

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW YANG MASUK! Gak nyangka responnya begini x')) ahaha karena kalian minta sekuel jadii kubuatkan ini deh x'33 semoga suka yaa ;)

Sudah kepanjangan. Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini ;D berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak? Terima kasih!


	3. Sesuatu yang Tak Bisa Kau Miliki

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s),_ _slight NaruSaku, SakuIta, dll, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **Rate:** M _for mature theme_

.

 **180 Degrees**

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyimak penuh percakapan yang terjadi antara kakaknya dan seorang _stranger_ di meja yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Untung saja tempat kakaknya duduk terletak jauh dari lantai _dance_ sehingga pembicaraan kakaknya terdengar lumayan jelas, meski perlu konsentrasi yang sedikit berlebih.

"Apa tak bisa?"

Jujur saja, ia menguntit kakaknya sampai ke tempat ini. Kakaknya, laki-laki menyebalkan yang merenggut semua yang seharusnya menjadi hak pria berambut _raven_ itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah sejak dulu mereka dibanding-bandingkan. Sudah sejak dulu orangtuanya menganakemaskan Uchiha Itachi. Sudah sejak dulu Sasuke hidup di bawah bayang-bayang kakaknya.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menuang minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi ke gelasnya. Ia meminumnya dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Apa tak bisa aku yang membahagiakanmu? Tinggalkan saja dia. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, pasti."

Mendengar kakaknya berkata demikian bak pengemis cinta, Sasuke mengulum _smirk_. Jadi ini perempuan yang membuat kakaknya melawan orangtuanya dan menolak perjodohannya? Hebat. Menjadi pendengar setia konversasi mereka sejak tadi, Sasuke berujung pada sebuah deduksi. Kakaknya jatuh cinta dengan _commoner_ jelata yang sudah memiliki suami. Rendahan sekali, eh?

Yang terpenting, Uchiha Itachi terlalu sialan dan bersikap seenaknya. Pada awalnya _niisan_ -nya itu menerima perjodohannya dengan keluarga Haruno, hanya untuk beberapa hari. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Itachi dengan seenaknya menolak perjodohan tersebut dengan alasan telah memilki perempuan yang dicintai. Alasan klise.

Sempat Sasuke mengira Itachi berbohong tapi melihat kakaknya yang penurut itu sampai melawan orangtuanya membuat Sasuke sedikit-sedikit percaya. Ayolah, kakaknya bahkan tak mau melihat wujud calon istrinya.

Karena Itachi anak emas, ibunya pun membiarkan Itachi. Menyebalkan. Sungguh menyebalkan karena pada akhirnya Sasuke lah yang harus menerima _impact_ -nya. Dia menjadi orang yang dijodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Haruno itu.

Mungkin seharusnya ini bukan masalah karena Sasuke belum tertarik soal cinta-cintaan. Namun, fakta bahwa Sasuke harus mengkover kakaknya membuat rasa kesal itu datang. Ini membuatnya benar-benar muak. Ia meraih botol minuman beralkoholnya itu lagi, kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Hmm, sebagai seorang dokter yang mengerti soal kesehatan Sasuke bukanlah seorang peminum yang jago. Ia mengurut batang hidungnya, kembali mengumpulkan fokusnya untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara kakaknya dan si perempuan misterius itu.

"Maaf, Itachi-san, untuk ketiga kalinya maaf, maafkan aku. Aku ... tak bisa."

Suara lembut sarat akan rasa bersalah yang kental menyambut pendengaran Sasuke. Demi apa kakaknya ditolak? Dan sudah tiga kali? Ternyata memang ada yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi, toh.

"Kau menolakku lagi. Aku masih akan mencoba, Nona ... akan kuubah namamu menjadi Uchiha."

Ini menarik. Satu _smirk_ menuju _victory_ terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tekad kuat baru membuat tangannya mengepal. Ia menegak seluruh sisa minuman keras yang berada di atas mejanya, mulai kehilangan akal sehat. _Hell yeah_ , dia akan mengambil sesuatu yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Satu-satunya objek yang tak dapat dicapai oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke akan merenggutnya. Iya, nama perempuan itu akan menjadi Uchiha sebentar lagi. Bukan dari kakaknya tapi dari dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke membangkitkan tubuhnya dari kursi, matanya mengunci objek dengan rambut hitam panjang kuncir kuda yang terlihat sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Determinasi untuk mengalahkan kakaknya dan membuat Itachi sedih membakarnya sampai membuatnya lupa diri. Ia menggumam pelan, "Aku akan membuatmu menderita, _Aniki_..." ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju punggung perempuan itu sebelum merengkuh sosok yang tadi bersama kakaknya dengan kencang. Ia berbisik rendah, "...akan kubuat kau milikku."

Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dengan _emerald_ jernih yang membelalak. "Maaf, kau pasti salah orang. Mabuk berat, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Mata _onyx_ laki-laki itu hanya menatap lekat Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diterka maknanya. _Tunggu, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Itachi-san_. Perempuan yang aslinya berambut merah muda itu membuka suaranya lagi, "Apa kau kenal dengan Uchiha Itachi? Aku bisa menghubunginya kalau—hmmph!"

Serangan mendadak dilancarkan oleh pria yang akalnya tak waras itu pada bibir Sakura. Ia memagut kasar bibir Sakura dengan tempo cepat sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawah perempuan itu. Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha melepaskan persatuan bibir mereka tapi gagal hingga membuatnya pasrah menunggunya selesai. Sial, rasa alkohol dan bau alkohol.

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya di depanku," titah Sasuke tak memedulikan betapa jengkelnya korbannya ini.

"Kau gila, ya?! Untuk apa kau menciumku? Sudahlah aku mau pergi," semburnya kesal. Semoga saja Naruto tidak melihatnya. Sakura merasa ... bersalah. Ingin rasanya perempuan itu menangis tapi ia memilih untuk menahannya. Membiarkan tenggorokannya sakit dengan dada yang sesak. Ia akan bertemu dengan suaminya jadi tak boleh memasang wajah busuk begini.

Satu hentakan dari sebuah tangan yang mencengkramnya kasar berhasil menghentikan segala pergerakannya. Sakura menatap nanar si pria gila tadi, "Apa, sih?! Kau harus tahu kalau kau salah orang dan aku sudah punya suami, tahu!"

Tanpa membalas ucapan perempuan itu, Sasuke bertindak cepat. Ia mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu, membopongnya di atas bahu dan membawanya ke luar _bar._

Sekuat tenaga Sakura menggunakan tinjunya agar bisa lepas dari laki-laki yang sebenarnya sangat tampan ini. Sayangnya pukulan demi pukulan yang Sakura berikan nonstop tak berarti apa-apa, hanya menguras tenaganya saja. Kalau _gender_ -nya adalah laki-laki apa ia bisa melawan pria ini?

Jantungnya memompa dengan sangat kencang, ia takut. Ia takut dengan sentuhan laki-laki tak berperasaan ini. Memangnya apa salahnya? Apa mereka saling kenal? Kenapa harus Sakura yang mendapat nasib seperti ini?

Perempuan yang parasnya sangat manis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menyalurkan perasaan takutnya saat laki-laki tinggi tak dikenal—yang Sakura asumsikan ada hubungan darah dengan Itachi—ini melemparnya dengan kasar ke _passenger seat_ mobil _sport_ hitam yang terparkir di ujung.

Sakura meronta kembali, "Mau apa kau?!" ia menatap iris kelam laki-laki itu.

Bau alkohol menguar saat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah galak Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, "Memilikimu," ucapnya pelan.

Air mata sudah menetes dari sebelah matanya sementara yang satunya masih berusaha membendung. Sakura menyelami _onyx_ -nya, tatapan pria itu nampak ... sendu. Bocor, air mata Sakura sudah tumpah karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokan akibat menahan tangis. "Kenapa...?" ia hanya dapat merangkum seluruh pertanyaannya dalam satu kata tanya dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

Laki-laki itu belum menjawab, Sasuke melepas simpul dasi hitam yang tadinya terlingkar apik di kerah lehernya. Dokter spesialis kandungan ini menarik kedua tangan Sakura, melilitnya dengan dasi hitamnya kuat-kuat.

"Karena _Aniki_ tak dapat memilikimu."

 _Blam_

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap saat laki-laki itu membanting pintu mobilnya. _Aniki_? Jadi laki-laki ini adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, eh? Apa dia salah telah menolak pria itu? Apa Sakura salah karena telah mempertahankan Naruto? Apa Sakura salah karena telah kabur dari rumah dan bertindak sebegini nekat? Apa ini adalah ... karmanya?

Sakura mengamati laki-laki yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dengan memelas ia mencicit, "Uchiha-san, bisakah kau melepasku? Aku tak akan mungkin bisa menjadi milikmu atau kakakmu sekalipun ... kutekankan, aku sudah punya suami ..."

Sepertinya perempuan ini sudah berada pada batasnya sehingga hanya bisa pasrah. Ia lelah, kepalanya juga sudah pusing dan kejadian demi kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini membuat tenaganya—juga perasaannya—lelah luar biasa. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan suaminya. Ia hanya menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Laki-laki itu pasti akan menenangkan Sakura kalau ada di sisinya.

Uchiha Sasuke memang mabuk berat namun masih bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Berharap saja dia tak mengacau di jalan saat sedang menyetir begini. "Hn, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh _nya_."

 _Heiress_ yang sedang dalam pelarian ini mulai sesunggukan, "Sudah kubilang aku punya suami! Jangan sangkutpautkan aku dengan kakakmu, Bodoh!"

Laki-laki itu menepikan mobilnya ke tepi kanan jalan raya yang sepi karena waktu malam yang sudah bisa terbilang larut. Tatapan menusuk ia berikan pada perempuan di sebelahnya sebelum mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku kemejanya, menyumpal mulut perempuan tak bersalah itu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi saat mulutnya dibungkam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat termakan rasa takut akibat perlakuan pria ini. Sudah berkali-kali dia berusaha menenangkan diri tapi tak bekerja. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa akan ada _twist_ pada tulisan yang ditorehkan Kamisama dalam skenario hidupnya. Kenapa harus _twist_ macam ini...? Tak bisakah Kamisama membiarkannya bahagia barang sebentar?

Atau jangan-jangan keputusannya ini dari awal memang sudah salah? Tak seharusnya Sakura meninggalkan _mansion_ -nya. Karena tempat teraman bagi seekor burung peliharaan adalah sangkarnya, 'kan? Karena burung kecil yang terpelihara akan tersesat dan bisa saja dimakan elang kalau bebas dari sangkarnya.

Sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit Sakura bergelut dalam pikirannya sambil menangisi nasib. Laki-laki bermarga Uchiha yang Sakura tak tahu nama kecilnya itu menghentikan mobil mereka di _basement_ sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Sakura semakin lemas, tak ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sasuke menghampiri perempuan yang wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup dalam mobilnya, ia melepaskan dasi hitam yang mengikat tangan perempuan itu dan menarik saputangannya dari mulut perempuan itu. Reaksi Sakura? Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan tatapan matanya yang benar-benar memohon.

Sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini. Sasuke tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tidak akan datang dua kali. Pria itu bahkan tak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi selain ini untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. Tuhan, tolong biarkan Sasuke menang untuk kali ini. Tolong biarkan dia setidaknya satu kali saja menang dari kakaknya. Tolong biarkan kakaknya tahu kalau tidak selamanya dunia berpusat pada dirinya.

Jadilah Sasuke mencengkram lengan perempuan itu dengan kencang, menahannya agar tak lari dari sisinya. Sempat Sasuke merasakan perempuan berambut hitam di sebelahnya ini tak seimbang dan nyaris jatuh. Sisi baik dalam dirinya berusaha mengabaikan kondisi perempuan _innocent_ ini dan terus melangkah menuju ke apartemennya, lantai tujuh belas.

Ia menekan empat digit angka yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, membuat pintu apartemennya terbuka. Sasuke menarik perempuan itu menyusuri apartemen luasnya menuju kamarnya.

Mata bengkak Sakura memroduksi air mata lagi, ia takut. Tambah takut lagi saat pria Uchiha ini melemparnya ke atas kasur _king size_ -nya dan mulai menimpa badannya membuat kasur besar tersebut sedikit berderit. Mantan pemilik nama Haruno ini memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil menutup rapat bibirnya yang sudah mulai dihujani kecupan-kecupan ringan oleh pria sialan ini.

Sekarang Sakura merasa menjadi wanita paling murahan. Siapa yang bisa pasrah saat diperlakukan seperti ini? Masalahnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak enak karena kondisi badannya kurang _fit_. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah sembari mempertahankan tubuhnya sebisanya. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mati-matian mendorong dada bidang pria ini tapi Uchiha malah semakin menekannya, menghapus jarak antara tubuh mereka yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke meraih kedua tangan kurus Sakura, menahannya di atas kepala perempuan itu dengan kuat. Sasuke mencolek belahan bibir Sakura dengan organ lunak tak bertulang miliknya, berusaha membuka bibir perempuan itu yang masih terkatup rapat.

Belum, bibir perempuan itu masih mengatup rapat sehingga akhirnya terpaksa Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah perempuan itu dengan gemas. Perlakuannya ini berhasil membuat perempuan tak bersalah yang tadi mempertahankan bibirnya memekik kesakitan. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sakura tak membalas pagutan pria ini. Ia menangis dalam diam. Pria bermarga Uchiha ini menyerang bibirnya terus-terusan dengan kecapan dan lidahnya. Pria itu mulai memindahkan bibrnya ke leher Sakura, menyusurinya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang sesekali ditambah dengan gigitan dan hisapan.

Kepala Sakura bertambah pusing, perutnya malah terasa mual dan pandangan matanya semakin mengabur. Wajah satu-satunya orang yang mengisi posisi teratas di hatinya muncul dalam benaknya, "Naruto-kun ...," panggilnya lirih sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Sasuke yang sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mulai menyerangnya lagi.

.

;;;;;

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus melewati celah-celah gorden yang menutupi jendela besar, menerangi wajah bak porselen Sakura membuat kedua matanya mengerjap. Kesan pertama seorang Sakura saat bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini adalah pegal. Area kewanitaannya terasa nyeri sampai sepertinya rasanya tubuhnya ini bukan miliknya. Mungkin kondisi badannya sudah lebih baik tapi ia masih merasa lelah.

Otaknya berusaha me- _rewind_ kejadian tadi malam sebisa yang ia ingat. Ia terlonjak kaget, nyaris jatuh dari kasurnya. Jantungnya melompat kencang membuat perutnya terasa seperti diremas keras. Ia melangkahkan kakinya takut-takut menuju kaca besar yang terletak di sebelah lemari.

Realita menamparnya telak saat menyadari pakaian yang ia kenakan bukanlah miliknya. Sebuah kemeja putih setengah paha dengan empat kancing teratas yang terbuka. Dia melirikkan iris klorofilnya ke bawah, mengintip kondisi tubuhnya. Astaga, bahkan sudah tak lagi mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Bibirnya bengkak dan lehernya dipenuhi banyak tanda merah.

Untungnya kondisi rambut palsunya aman. Mungkin karena Sakura memasangnya dengan kencang. Tapi masalahnya di sini bukanlah soal rambut palsunya. Ini soal dirinya.

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya bahwa semua yang terjadi tadi malam adalah mimpi. Sayangnya, suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, menampilkan pria yang tadi malam dengan handuk sepinggang mengacaukan segala usahanya untuk menenangkan diri. Ini jelas bukan mimpi.

Mulutnya membuka membentuk huruf 'O' dan hatinya seperti dihantam besi. Tenggorokannya tercekat, memikirkan fakta miris bahwa ia telah mengkhianati suaminya. Ia sudah tidur dengan pria selain suaminya.

Pagi yang cerah dan dia kembali menangis. Kenapa ia begitu lemah, sih? Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menghampiri si Uchiha yang nampak habis mandi. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya, "Dasar bajingan!"

Ia melayangkan tangan kanannya, menampar pipi tirus pria itu, menatapnya penuh benci dengan _emerald_ yang sudah terselimuti oleh air mata yang mulai menganaksungai.

Dia, Sasuke menerima bulat-bulat hinaan dan tamparan perempuan itu. Toh dia memang seorang bajingan menyedihkan yang terobsesi untuk mengalahkan kakaknya. _Well_ , selamat. Ia berhasil untuk yang satu ini. Meskipun harus mengorbankan seorang perempuan yang tak bersalah. Meskipun dia harus menghancurkan perasaan perempuan itu. Meskipun ia harus merusak perempuan itu ... apakah dia telah berhasil mengalahkan Itachi?

" _Hiks_ , _hiks,_ Entah itu kau atau kakakmu ...," Sakura berusaha meredam emosinya, ia mengontrol napasnya, "...kalian tak akan bisa memiliku." Perempuan yang aslinya berdarah biru itu menyinggung soal topik aneh yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat pria itu mabuk tadi malam.

"Hn, tapi faktanya kau telah menjadi milikku, Nona," balasnya santai namun _onyx_ -nya menatap dalam iris hijau yang menatapnya nanar itu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku tak menghitung apapun yang terjadi tadi malam. Setelah ini kita adalah dua orang yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu," tuturnya sembari mengusap matanya. Ia bergerak mengumpulkan pakaiannya sisa tadi malam dan menjauhi Sasuke menuju pintu kamarnya.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang melihatnya bergegas untuk menangkap tangan perempuan itu. "Kau tak bisa lari dariku." Karena kalau perempuan itu lari darinya, semua ini akan sia-sia. Itachi bahkan tak akan mengetahui kalau Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan perempuan yang diinginkan kakaknya itu.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya dengan menambah tenaga yang cukup keras, "Aku bisa karena aku ingin. Setelah ini aku akan menghilang dan terus bersembunyi untuk meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri," ia berucap penuh keyakinan dengan suara bindeng khas orang yang habis menangis.

"Lakukan itu setelah kita bertemu dengan Itachi- _nii_ ," balasnya cepat. Itachi harus tahu atau ini tak ada artinya.

Dia, Sakura, menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum miris, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Apa Uchiha itu pikir Sakura akan membantunya, begitu? Seorang Sakura tak akan menyakiti laki-laki yang jelas sangat baik padanya. Ia tak bisa melukai Itachi lebih dari ini.

Sasuke tertawa hambar _plus_ datar, dia meraih lengan Sakura lagi, mencengkramnya erat dan mengancamnya lewat gerak verbal. Sasuke tahu betul kalau perempuan ini tak mungkin mau membantunya tapi entah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa membuat Sakura mau bekerjasama dengannya.

"Pilih menurutiku atau suamimu tahu soal yang tadi malam?"

Ekspresi _zonk_ Sakura membuat _smirk_ Uchiha Sasuke muncul. Satu langkah menuju kemenangan telak. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisa mencapai _goal_ -nya.

"Silakan lakukan sesukamu, Uchiha," sembur Sakura cuek. Iya, hanya dari luar. Sesungguhnya hatinya sudah panik setengah mati. Dia juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu menemui Ino dan menangisi kebodohannya. Sungguh ajaib karena dia bisa menahannya dari tadi.

Pria berambut _raven_ ini tak habis pikir dengan tingkah tak normal perempuan ini. Ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau begini?"

Sakura memberi senyum sarkastis, melirik pria itu dengan netra klorofil jernihnya dengan tajam sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku memang begini, sesuatu yang tak bisa kau miliki."

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

 **Q &A (or such): **

~ _Duh saya bingung mksdnya._ | Sekarang gimana? Mulai ngertikah? X')

~ _ad saat d'mna bahasanya ngga enak untuk d'baca, harap untuk d'perbaiki..._ | Maaf, masih belajar juga. _Chapter_ ini gimana? Mulai enakan? Terima kasih atas sarannya :)

~ _Naruto jarang pulang selingkuhkah?_ | Gak tahu mungkin ketularan Sasuke mau noyib juga xD

~ _Kok Naruto gitu knp?_ | Mungkin dia lelah :'v

~ _Sasu main menclok aja..._ | Eits! Gak sembarangan wkwk xD di _chapter_ ini alasannya kebuka, 'kan hihi~

~... _Ribet banget hidup Sakura..._ | Iya, kalo gak ribet ga seru, 'kan?

~ _YUHUUUUU FINALLY INI JADI MC!..._ | Gak perlu sampe guling-gulingan ke kamar saya x") /ambil sapu/ /rim. Makasih, ya x)

~ _...KURANG PANJANG_ | Maaf ;') setidaknya ini udah lebih panjang dari yang kemaren, 'kan? xD

~... _Jgn lama lama apdetnya haha_ | Doakan saja _mood_ ada terus muehehe x'3

~ _oalah ternyt kecelakaan toh._ | _Nope_ , gak kecelakaan. Disengaja kok^^ kejawab 'kan di _chap_ ini?

~ _...suka cerita nya, mulai suka sama konfliknya :)_... | Terima kasih! Semoga alurnya bisa terus kamu suka, yaa x'D terima kasih atas dukungannya~

~ _lanjut_ | Tape wkwk makasih sudah berkunjung dan RnR, ya! xD salam #Cchifam B)

~ _...ngomong-ngomong yang memerawani Sakura itu Naruto apa Sasu torr?..._ | He? Saya gak tahu haha belum pernah ngintip-ngintip doi, sih xD /plak.

~ _Sasuke kebangetan juga! Gk inget sma skali kah?..._ | Satu, Sasuke mabok. Dua, Sakura pake _wig_ item sedangkan di _prolog_ Sakura-nya 'kan gak pake rambut palsu. Cek prolog lagi deh C;

~ _ak inget judul.a tapi lupa cerita.a_...| Haha judulnya kayak merek kopi sih _degrees-degrees_ _-_ _an,_ ya? X)

~ _Njir lucu banget gic ente vak lanjut cuk_ | Njir cuk fic udah gue lanjut nih wkwk makasih udah RnR X) btw saya gangerti lucunya di bagian mana '-')

~ _...apa mereka ber2 (Itachi dan Sasuke) suka saku_ | Itachi suka Sakura tapi seperti yang dijelaskan di _chapter_ ini, Sasuke hanya punya _goal_ buat ngalahin Itachi aja^^

~ _wow ... akhirnya dibuat MC! Ide cerita ini emang unik_...| Terima kasih C; unik? Hahaha yang jelas ini fiksi berhasil bikin saya botak x'D

~ _Gue kepo lanjutannyaaaa plis. *cubit kecil*_ | Waa, makasih Je udah berkunjung x') ini gimana? X3

~... _Gimana ya reaksi itachi nanti kalo tau sakura hamil keponakanya? Pasti shock deh :-O_ | Reaksinya? Shock udah jelaas xD liat di chapter-chapter depan, yaa ;)

~ _...apa hubungannya sasuke dgn semua ini?..._ | Kira-kira seperti itulah hubungannya xD (inn: doi ketawa lagi baca fic saya :'))))

~... _kenapa saya penasaran akut sama jalan cerita di sini, tanggung jawab mak huhu_ | Anak Emak tercinta, semoga rasa penasaranmu terobati, ya C; /plak.

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space:** Hai! Ketemu lagi sama Rima x) ini _update_ -nya udah lumayan kilat 'kan? Haha. Spesial deh Sasuke's birthday! (Yang saya rayain lebih cepet) ;3 Selamat ulangtahun Papa Sasuke! X3 semoga bahagia terus sama keluarga Uchiha-nya, ya! X) makasih udah jadi tokoh utama dalam fiksi saya C; maaf sering nistain dirimu.

Soal apdet, aku mengusahakan biar apdet setiap hari Senin. Karena jatah buat Senin ini udah di-post jadi Senin besok libur dulu, baru diusahakan tanggal 2 apdet lagi :') Semoga bisa teratur seminggu sekali, ya. Btw, buat yang mengharapkan _lemon_ - _lemon_ -an haha maaf mengacaukan ekspektasi kalian xD masih _chapter_ 3, terlalu awal buat gituan wkwk bohong deh._. saya gak bisa lol. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan bakal ada cumaa ya nanti teeheee.

 _Chapter_ ini gimana, Gaes? C; masih membingungkan? Atau mulai dapet pencerahan? Jujur ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fiksi serumit ini._. Percaya deh ini rumit, hubungan antar tokohnya gak sembarangan. Ada sebab-akibat berujung ke konflik lainnya gitu deh. Silakan cek prolog lagi, di sana ada hal kecil yang menuntun kalian menuju titik terang(?) X) wkwk.

Untuk balesan _review_ ... maaf gabisa bales satu-satu, Q &A aja, ya! Kayak di atas, Q&A bakal berisi penggalan pertanyaan dan beberapa _review_ yang gatel saya bales(?) yang mau nanya gausah sungkan x) mau ngepoin saya juga boleh wkwk /rim /gak. Tapi semua _review_ kalian aku baca satu-satu dan sangat aku apresiasi ;) terima kasih, semuanya! Terima kasih banyaaak! Maaf kepanjangan banget. Buat yang udah baca sampe sini, berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak? ;D


	4. Mimpi?

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s),_ _slight NaruSaku, SakuIta, dll, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **Rate:** M _for mature theme_ , jangan berharap soal adegan _plus_ -nya X')

.

 **180 Degrees**

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi hari. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda hanya dapat menatap sedih tetangganya. Manik _aquamarrine_ -nya mengekor gerak-gerik perempuan berambut hitam di hadapannya yang kondisinya sangat kacau.

Bahu yang nampak kecil itu naik turun bergetar hebat akibat menangis tersedu-sedu. Selembar kemeja pendek yang kusut dan celana _jeans_ membalut tubuh _fragile_ -nya. Sungguh malang. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun suami tetangganya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Di saat-saat krusial Sakura, dia tak ada.

Yamanaka Ino mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap-usap lembut bahu perempuan itu, "Sudah, sudah ...," berharap sentuhan tangan dan ucapan lirihnya mampu menenangkan Sakura.

Keadaan Sakura sudah lebih baik dari setengah jam yang lalu saat tiba-tiba dia mengetuk pintu _flat_ Ino. Perempuan itu nampak banyak menangis karena wajah dan hidungnya memerah. Matanya pun juga sudah naik, bengkak dengan kantung mata tebal.

Tak bisa disalahkan. Kejadian yang menimpa Sakura begitu ... menyedihkan. Tiap untaian kata yang diucapkan Sakura begitu memilukan saat sampai ke telinga Ino. Ingin rasanya Ino benar-benar meninju wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Ingin juga rasanya Ino menghampiri Uchiha sialan itu dan memenggal kepalanya.

"Sakit, Ino," Sakura berucap lirih, tangannya dikepalkan dan dipukul-pukul ke dadanya, "aku bahkan tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Naruto-kun."

Ino menghela napas, "Persetan dengan suamimu, Jidat! Dia bahkan belum pulang sampai sekarang!" Perempuan itu meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Sakura, "lupakan Naruto."

Waktu mereka saling kenal mungkin memang terbilang baru sebentar, hampir satu bulan. Namun, tetangganya ini orang yang baik dan Ino merasa cocok dengannya. Sering sekali mereka bertukar cerita seperti ini, rasanya seperti sudah lama mengenal Sakura. Ia berkata demikian karena sayang. Ino sudah mendengar setiap cerita Sakura, dari awal menikah sampai kelakuan suaminya yang mendadak aneh.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ia menepis kedua tangan Ino yang berada di atas bahunya, "K-kau pasti sudah gila. Kau tertular si Sialan itu, 'kan?"

Wanita bersurai _blonde_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia memandang iba Sakura, "Tidak. Kau yang sudah gila, Sakura."

Lantunan kalimat yang diucapkan Ino terdengar sakit. Kau tahu, seperti duri kecil yang memasuki pori-porimu, kecil tapi berdampak lumayan. Sakura tertawa miris tapi sinis, "Begitukah?"

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura. Untuk apa mempertahankannya kalau hanya membuatmu tersiksa? Bukankah selama ini kau mengincar kebahagiaan?"

Pelan-pelan Sakura berusaha menyerap ucapan Ino. Dia memang mengincar kebahagiaan. Kalau sumber dari segala kebahagiaannya pergi meninggalkannya ... lalu apa yang akan ia incar? Dia bahkan tidak memiliki _goal_.

Kabur dari rumah, melakukan kawin lari, dan sekarang telah ditiduri oleh seorang _anonymous_. Bagus. Sekarang ia menjalani hidup layaknya hewan. Dalam hati Sakura tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto adalah yang terbaik. Bahwa Naruto adalah kebahagiannya. Bahwa pilihannya tidak salah.

Dia tak boleh cengeng, tak boleh lemah. Mungkin kesalahan terbesarnya adalah bertindak lebih dulu tanpa memikirkan segala konsekuensi tapi ... Kamisama, tolong. Tolong buatlah kesalahan terbesarnya ini sebagai kesalahan terindah yang pernah ia lakukan. Dia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama dengan pria berkulit _tan_ yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Dia sudah terlalu muak diperlakukan sebagai boneka keluarga Haruno.

"Dia membuatku bahagia. Percayalah, Ino," sanggah Sakura yakin lebih dari seratus persen. Iris klorofilnya memandang lurus mata Ino.

Baik. Kalau temannya sudah bertingkah sekeras batu seperti ini, Ino tak bisa melawan. Ia menghela napas, "Oke, terserah. Kalau dia sudah bertingkah keterlaluan, jangan sungkan untuk datang padaku, _n_ e?"

"Hn! Pasti," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ia memeluk sahabatnya berbisik pelan di telinga bartender itu, " _hontou ni arigatou,_ Buta."

Ino mengulum senyum, ia mengusap punggung perempuan manis yang merengkuhnya, " _Douita_ , Jidat."

Mereka berada dalam pelukan satu sama lain, mencoba untuk menjilat luka batin sahabatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Sudah jangan begini terus, ah. Lama-lama terasa menggelikan. Kau tahu, kita bisa saja dikira _yuri_. Sana pulang!" usir Ino tiba-tiba. Bahkan tunangannya bisa-bisa salah paham kalau melihat adegan ini. Hei, Ino 'kan tak mau pertunangannya—yang sebentar lagi naik jenjang—putus begitu saja dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali.

Sakura terbahak, "Apa sih!"

Well, syukurlah. Setidaknya Ino dapat mengembalikan senyum Sakura. Sekedar info, ini senyum pertamanya sejak pagi tadi.

Lega. Meskipun masih terasa sangat memilukan setidaknya beban Sakura menghilang sedikit. Perempuan yang selaras dengan bunga khas negeri matahari terbit itu menghapus sisa-sisa airmata. Ia beranjak dari posisinya sekarang.

Ini waktunya untuk menghadapi realita. Uzumaki Sakura harus mencari cara agar pria yang menyetubuhinya tadi malam tidak menemukannya atau suaminya. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah lari.

Tadi Dewi Fortuna masih memihaknya karena entah kenapa adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu membiarkan dirinya pergi. Itu tadi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba pria itu kembali lagi? Sakura tentu harus siap.

Ia kembali menggunakan jaketnya. Setelah ini dia akan mandi. Ia akan menghapus semua perlakuan kurang ajar dari Uchiha tadi malam.

"Buta, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku akan pulang sekarang, _jaa_ ," Sakura membuka pintu _flat_ milik Ino.

"Hn, jangan kembali lagi!"

Sakura menarik sudut kanan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan babi yang seperti bule itu. Dalam hati dia benar-benar berterimakasih, sungguh. Entah pada siapa ia harus mengadu kalau ia tak punya tetangganya ini.

Pelan-pelan Sakura memasukkan kunci _flat_ -nya ke dalam lubang knop pintu sebelum memutarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia membuka pintunya nyaris tanpa menghasilkan bunyi.

 _As expected_ , ajaran kediamannya melarang dirinya untuk bertingkah sembarangan. Harus perlahan tapi pasti namun tetap sopan.

 _Emerald_ Sakura membulat saat melihat sepasang sendal milik suaminya menyambut dirinya di depan pintu. Jantungnya berdetak memberikan perasaan hangat yang menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan pompaan jantungnya semakin menggila haus akan sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia nyaris saja berlari bahkan menjerit kalau tidak melihat sepasang sepatu berhak tujuh senti warna hitam bersanding di sebelah sendal putih milik suaminya. _High heels_ bertali, _Jimmy Choo Spring-Summer Collection 2015_ , bukan barang murah.

Sakura menelan ludahnya takut-takut. Ia mengintip dari balik dinding dan mendapati suaminya ada di sana. Pria itu nampak lebih kurus dan di sebelahnya ada seorang perempuan dengan _Valentino_ biru dongker bercorak keluaran terbaru. Hei, _mini dress_ itu baru keluar tahun ini. Itu artinya ... wanita ini bukan wanita sembarangan.

Rasa lega yang amat sangat menghujaninya saat menyadari perempuan itu adalah orang yang sangat Sakura kenal. Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatnya. Apa Hinata berniat untuk menjenguknya?

Ini _combo_. Setelah ditimpa musibah yang begitu mengerikan tadi malam, Sakura diberi berkah untuk bertemu dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Musibah ... ya? Sedih rasanya mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Sekarang bagaimana dia harus bertemu dengan Naruto tanpa bersikap aneh?

Sakura menghela napas, ia menepuk kedua pipinya, "Ayo, Nona Uzumaki, kau pasti bisa!" ia menenangkan dirinya.

"...Naruto-kun, kumohon."

Baru saja Sakura ingin menampakkan diri. Tapi sepotong kalimat dengan suara sahabatnya berhasil mengurungkan niat Sakura. Wanita itu menyatukan kedua alisnya, mempertajam telinganya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka lebih dalam. Omong-omong ... apa selama ini Hinata dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang sedekat itu? Naruto-kun tadi katanya?

"Aku sudah mencapai batasku, Hinata. Sampai kapan aku harus begini?"

Ini lebih gila. Apa suaminya baru saja memanggil sahabatnya dengan nama kecilnya? Kalau dia masih berada dalam lingkungan elitnya, sudah pasti ini kurang ajar. Seorang _butler_ memanggil nona-nya menggunakan nama kecil? Tak bisa diampuni.

Sakura menenangkan diri. Dia tak boleh lupa kalau lingkungannya sudah bukan sangkar emas terkutuk itu lagi. Sahabat Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto juga 'kan?

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengigit bibirnya, dadanya bergemuruh gelisah mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari orang-orang tersayangnya.

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun ... kau tak bisa mengakhirinya, kau tak boleh."

Rasa penasaran semakin mengerubunginya, kerutan di kening Sakura semakin dalam. Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata duduk berhadapan, Hinata yang menunduk dan Naruto yang memandang lurus ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan ... berbeda. Sakura tak pernah melihat Naruto dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Dadanya terasa sakit tapi ... tunggu. Dia belum boleh memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sebelum mendengar semuanya!

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohonginya, Hinata? Aku juga sudah menurutimu."

Jeda sebentar. Kemudian adegan selanjutnya membuat Sakura beku di tempat. Adegan di mana suaminya menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman bukankah begitu? Daripada pikirannya semakin negatif, lebih baik Sakura menggunakan otaknya untuk memikirkan 'nya' yang dari tadi disebut-sebut itu menunjuk pada siapa.

"Naruto-kun, jangan. Sakura-chan masih terlalu rapuh ... dia tak punya siapa-siapa selain dirimu. Aku masih punya Neji-nii, jangan pikirkan diriku."

Dari sudut pandang Sakura, ia dapat melihat suaminya mengurut batang hidungnya, "Lalu bagaimana denganku, Hinata?"

Air mata lolos dari kedua pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

Berjuta tanda tanya semakin merasuki otak Sakura, membuatnya semakin merasa bodoh. Percakapan mereka jelas terdengar menyakitkan tapi ini soal apa? Kenapa namanya disebut-sebut?

"Hiks, N-Naruto-kun ... aku sungguh minta maaf ..."

"Kita tidak bisa terus membohonginya. Mau sampai kapan kau menyuruhku untuk mencintainya, Hinata? Tak pernahkah kau merasa lelah?"

Pernyataan barusan ... bagai pisau yang menghujam hati Sakura. Pisau yang menusuk hatinya beratus-ratus kali nonstop. Wanita itu sudah tak kuat menahan segala emosi yang meluap. Sakura tak lagi mendengkan konversasi Naruto dan Hinata, pelan-pelan ia meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

Ia membuka pintu _flat_ -nya, menutupnya perlahan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dengan baik.

Ia terduduk lemas. Bagai sebuah perekam, otaknya mengilasbalikkan setiap momennya bersama Naruto. Jadi ternyata selama ini yang menemaninya hanya ... sebuah raga tanpa hati?

Hati suaminya selama ini berada di tempat lain? Apa semuanya palsu? Tangis Sakura pecah. Ia meredam tangisannya dengan menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit lidahnya yang digigit tak mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit hatinya.

Dua hari berturut-turut kejadian menyedihkan telah menimpanya. Ini benar-benar karmanya, 'kan? Tuhan, bolehkan Sakura berlaku seperti biasa seolah yang tadi bukan apa-apa? Anggap saja Sakura tak melihat yang tadi. Anggap saja semuanya adalah mimpi. Karena setelah ini, setelah ia menangis, Sakura akan bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia akan benar-benar mengabaikannya seperti bunga tidur yang tak berarti. Bukankah mimpi hanyalah mimpi?

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

 **Words: 1.636**

 **Q &A (or such): **

_update soon :*_ | Maaf telat ;_;

~ _buang aja naruto ke lau dan nyesel mengabaikan sakura sama dua uchiha. Ish semua cowok dific bikin aku kesel!_ | Mas/Mbak/Kak/Dek/Neng ... korban lelaki ya kamu? :v yang _strong_ ya. Saya mendoakan dari sini :)

~ _...biasanya diksi kamu kocak 'kan ya..._ |Alhamdulillah ada yang suka kenistaan saya(?) Hahaha anak ini lagi mencoba serius ;' btw maaf ya dari _review_ panjangmu tak penggal cuman 6 kata ;') /plak. Seneng banget baca _review_ -mu! Makasih ;3

~... _dia mau tanggung jawabkan? Dia blg mau jadiin Saku uchiha kn? Tapi kenapa dia tunangan sma cwek lain? Lemonnya tetep di tunggu thor! Hehe_ | Tunggu di chapter depan, ya haha xD _lemon_ ... saya mau taubat /bah.

~... _Btw untuk chap ini emang pendek ya...Dan lagi entah kenapa aku takut baca chap depan. Konfliknya ini loh greget..._ | Sekarang juga pendek h3h3 /dibakar. _Chapter_ ini gak gigit kok jangan takut c; _anyway_ , makasih yaa^^

~ _...btw gimana saku bisa hamil? Kan pingsan yak..._ | HAHAHAHAHAHAHA INI PERTANYAAN EPIC SERIUS! XDDD KAMU KONEK AJASEEH. TUNGGU DI CHAPTER NANTI, AKAN KEBUKA GIMANA DOI BISA HAMIL(?) /nak /capsjeblok

~ _apa sakura sama sarada bakal ngikud sasuke? Ato malah ke keluarga haruno?_ | Masa mau di- _spoiler_ -in... ;') pengennya ikut siapa beb?

~ _Nasib sakura slanjutnya gmana ?_ | Sementara sih begini dulu wkwk tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya ;D

~ _...Yah jadi gimana tuh kok bisa saku hamil tapi sasu nga tau?..._ | Seperti di Q&A kemarin aku bilang, satu Sasuke mabuk dan dua Sakura pakai rambut palsu :)

~... _kamu emang jagonya ngaduk-ngaduk perasaan reader ya..._ | Saya mah apa atuh cuman jago ngaduk-ngaduk debu /random /plak. Maaf _review_ -nya tak penggal :" makasih banyak udah _review_ panjang. Seneng banget baca _review_ -mu :") bikin geer deh /cubit /apa. Btw jadi transfer setoples kurma? X'D

~ _LAH KOK UDAH NAMBAH 2 CHAPTER AJA_... _Aku salut sama kamu nulis fanfic lewat handphone tapi nggak ada typo..._ | MAKASIH AWL UDAH BERKUNJUNG :* haha iya wong pendek :" Alhamdulillah nicc lagipula ini hp masih bb lama, belum _touch_ jadi bisa kekontrol ;3 salam dcf~

~ ... | - Ini _review_ -nya manusia yang gagal _casting_ Cinta di Musim Cherry. Maap Nek gak dikutip, bigung mau ngutip bagian mana HAHAHA /plak. Neng Delevingne, kita berbincang lewat bbm aja kalo sudah bener waks /plak. MAKASIH BANYAK BTW :*

~ _Yang bikin ngakak di chapter ini itu pas tau klo sebelumnya Itachi dijodohkan sama keluarga Haruno. Nah di chapter 2 Sakura kawin lari sama Naruto gegara gk mau dijodohin. Eh Itachi abis itu ngebatalin perjodohannya tanpa tau wajah calon istrinya gegara naksir Sakura. Eh abis itu Sasuke yang dijodohin sama keluarga Haruno. Eh dia malah ngehamilin Sakura tanpa tau juga kalo itu calonnya. Wkwkwkwkwkwk_ _._ _Koplak. Asli. Itu Itachi jadi madesu gegara nolak perjodohan. Karena yang ditaksir emang anak dari keluarga Haruno. Wkwkwkwkwkwk_ _Dan Sasuke … kayak dapet jackpot miliaran rupiah. Wkwkwkwkwkwk_ | Gak saya penggal nih _review_ -nya xD yaah gimana ya, beginilah nasib _author_ yang biasa bernista di _genre romance-humor_ nyasar ke konflik berat wkwk saya juga sebenernya ngakak sih. _Well_ , cuman 'kan bisa aja terjadi haha menurut saya masih logis xD /plak. Kita ga pernah tau takdir kita bisa aja lawaq 'kan ngahaha xD /plak.

~ _...Naruto ngapain aja selama ini?..._ | Hai! _Ohisashiburi,_ Amu-san ;3 Naruto selama ini ... galau. Kaya di atas, di satu sisi dia masih mau nurutin Hinata—tapi di sisi lain dia udah mencapai batasnya. Dia semacam menenangkan diri gitu, memikirkan solusi buat ke depannya. Lain sebagainya bakal ketahuan di _chapter_ depan~ btw, makasih ya! ;D

~ _...author-san konfliknya pd berat2 nieh, ckck mgkin bsa kali y ikutan kejuaraan angkat beban..._ | Haha makasih xD _I'll take that as a compliment_ ~ ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fiksi berat :") jadi seneng kalo berasa hahaha xD kejuaraan angkat beban? Gabisa, nanti saya semakin pendek :")

~ _...nek hentikan lah itu sasuke brengsek bener #heh_... | SALAM CCHIFAM HAHAHAHA /nak. Kalo berhenti ceritanya gabisa lanjut, Pe :v lagian dia brengsek ada alasannya :")) soal rikues, nanti yaa maaf lama huhuhu ;_;

~ _RIMAAA! Akhirnya dibikin MC juga ini fic..._ | Gapapa kok, Kaar ;3 aku seneng kamu berkunjung lagi xD makasih banyak, yaaaa :"D

~ _...narusaku cerai krn dikasih tau saskey atau tau cz sakura hamil?..._ | Bisa dilihat di _chapter_ depan :D hehehe

~ _nma ank sp? Sarada y?_ | _Correct_!

~Itachinya kemana? | Habis ditolak ya ngegalau dulu mungkin :")

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space:** Maaf saya telat apdet ;_; saya juga salah kasih info harusnya tanggal 3, aku salah liat kalender hahaha. Btw, pendek ya? Habis setiap _chapter_ aku udah ada _goal_ -nya dipotong pas dimananya. Lagian emang sebenernya ini mau dibuat sekedar sekuel dari _ficlet_ menyebalkannya cuman panjang banget karena emang rancangan plot cerita ini ribet hahaha xD

Untuk Q&A tolong jangan tanyakan _spoiler_ dong... kalo saya kasih tahu jawabannya ntar percuma dong saya apdet _chapter_ baru. Oke segitu dulu bacotannya :) terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, _fave, follow,_ bahkan sampe _review_! Bener-bener membangkitkan semangat, aku sangat menghargai semuanya x)

Berminat kasih tanggapan lagi? ;D pertanyaannya juga, ditunggu yaaa ;33 _See you next chapter_!


	5. Jangan Berpikir, Rasakan, dan Lari!

.

 _Note_ : Pasang _headset_ , puter lagu Polaris milik Aimer sambil membaca :')

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s), time skip labil? S_ _light NaruSaku, SakuIta, dll, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **Rate:** M _for mature theme_ , jangan berharap soal adegan _plus_ -nya X')

.

 **180 Degrees**

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana bisa ia melewati ini. Memasang topeng dengan seulas senyum sok polos seolah tak tahu apa-apa cukup mudah untuk dilakukan. Menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit pun dengan mudah ia lakukan. Menganggap semua kejadian yang ia saksikan waktu itu sebagai mimpi juga sudah ia lakukan. Mudah? Ini yang paling sulit.

Karena rasa sakit itu berbondong-bondong menyerangnya membuat semua tameng perlindungannya nyaris bocor setiap kali dia, Sakura, menatap manik mata suaminya.

Suaminya, sebuah raga yang selalu berada di dekatnya tapi tak pernah miliknya. Seonggok tubuh bernyawa tanpa hati utuh. Sesosok manusia yang ia damba tapi hanyalah makhluk fana yang keberadaannya semu. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenyataan memilukan bernilai seratus delapan puluh derajat jauh dari ekspektasi miliknya membuat Sakura kian hari semakin tahan. Tanpa terasa sudah dua bulan semenjak ia menyaksikan sahabatnya yang bermain belakang dengan suaminya.

Sungguh ajaib karena sampai sekarang Sakura ahli menyimpan segalanya rapat-rapat. Uchiha yang waktu itu menyetubuhinya juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Ternyata memang terbukti bahwa ucapan Uchiha—adik dari Itachi—itu hanyalah gertakan sambal.

Bicara tentang Itachi, minggu lalu pria itu telah berpamitan dengan Sakura. Katanya ia harus mengurus perusahaannya yang mengalami penurunan di Negeri Paman Sam sana. Ternyata pria itu benar-benar orang yang mengisi posisi jabatan penting. Sebelum benar-benar menetap dalam jangka waktu cukup lama di sana, pria itu sering bolak-balik Jepang-Amerika. Ini menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mungkin ini lah alasan mengapa adik Itachi belum kembali menghampirinya untuk memamerkan Sakura kepada _Aniki_ -nya.

Penyamarannya sampai sekarang masih aman. Hanya dengan rambut palsu hitam bahkan _bodyguard_ -nya sudah bisa dikelabui. Bukti nyatanya, Uzumaki Sakura masih berdiri di sini. Di kasir _minimart_ dua puluh empat jam, membantu suaminya untuk menyambung hidup. Biasanya Sakura mendapat _shift_ pagi sampai jam tiga sore, tapi kali ini temannya meminta tukar _shift_ karena ingin berkencan dengan pacarnya. Tak apa, tak masalah.

Selagi Sakura masih bisa dan masih kuat, ia tak apa. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sering pegal. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya acap kali terasa gatal dan telapak kakinya sakit. Wanita itu tidak merasa punya penyakit, ia terlihat sehat. Bahkan kata Ino, Sakura terlihat lebih gempal. Lalu masalahnya apa? Kalau gemukan tinggal diet, 'kan? Dasar babi, mau pindah saja malah cari ribut. _Well_ , katanya ia akan ikut calon suaminya ke Kiri mulai minggu depan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, wanita itu bergegas ke belakang untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Pukul enam pagi hari artinya _shift_ -nya telah berakhir. _Great job_ , Nona Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki-san, _hontou ni arigatou_ ," suara Tayuya menyambut Sakura setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura mengulum seulas senyum, " _Douita_ , omong-omong bagaimana kencanmu?"

Air muka Tayuya berubah dengan ekspresi aneh—malu-malu—yang berusaha ditahan, perempuan itu memamerkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang tersemat di jari manisnya, "Dia melamarku."

" _Omedetou_!" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Tayuya pelan, "kalau sudah menikah jangan lupa undang aku."

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san," balas Tayuya lagi.

Sakura kembali memamerkan senyum lima jari sebelum berpamitan. Melihat hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai sedang mekar membuat Sakura murung.

Memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan orang yang kau cintai adalah hal yang menakjubkan, bukan? Keajaiban karena orang itu hanya memikirkan kita. Sungguh, benar-benar membahagiakan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

Oke, stop. Membahas ini akan membuat Sakura tambah frustrasi. Lebih baik membicarakan suaminya. Membawakan beberapa _ramen_ instan mungkin akan membuat suaminya senang. Sekalian saja ia belanja kebutuhan bulanan yang bisa dibeli di sini. Syukur-syukur dapat diskon.

Wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam kuncir ekor kuda ini mengambil keranjang. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke tempat jajaran ramen instan berada. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengambil lima _cup_. Jangan banyak-banyak karena makanan instan itu tidak sehat. Sakura akan memasak nanti.

Mumpung masih berada di sini, sekalian saja membeli persediaan kamar mandinya. Odol, sabun cair dan _handbody_? Tidak. _Handbody_ bukan lagi barang penting. Hidup selama dua puluh delapan tahun dalam sangkar emas, kulitnya sudah kenyang diberi asupan mahal.

Sekarang Sakura yang sudah berada di tempat peralatan kamar mandi memakukan pandangannya pada berbungkus-bungkus pembalut di sebelah deodoran. Ia termangu di tempat. Persediaan pembalutnya untuk dua bulan bahkan masih utuh belum tersentuh.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. Dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman. Ia menelan _saliva_ -nya gugup. Kenapa ia baru kepikiran efek dari bersetubuh bisa membuatnya hamil?

Segera saja Sakura menjatuhkan keranjang belanjaannya begitu saja di lantai. Tanpa pamit ia langsung melesatkan dirinya untuk pulang.

Ia tak mengerti dan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kalau dia sampai benar-benar hamil ... apa yang harus ia katakan pada suaminya? Bilang kalau ia sedang mengandung anak suaminya, begitu?

Bagaimana bisa? Bersetubuh dengan suaminya sendiri saja belum pernah! Sekarang Sakura paham kenapa Naruto menolak berhubungan badan dengannya. Selama menikah, Naruto hanya memberinya sentuhan kecil dengan sejuta efek.

Tangisan Sakura pecah saat menyadari ini. Saat ia menyadari kenyataan menyakitkan yang lain. Kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa sebenarnya ... Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang baik.

Naruto sengaja tidak menyentuhnya untuk menjaga kehormatan dan perasaan Sakura. Lalu Sakura?

Sakura lah yang jahat di sini. Dia mengikat orang yang ia cintai dalam jerat derita. Sudah jelas Naruto mencintai sahabatnya. Sudah jelas Naruto berusaha menyukainya demi Hinata. Semua sudah jelas tapi Sakura buta. Bukan matanya yang buta tapi hatinya. Hatinya dibutakan oleh cinta yang semu.

Ia terisak beberapa kali namun kali ini ia lebih berusaha menahannya agar tak pecah lagi. Dia sudah sampai di depan pintu _flat_ -nya, Naruto pasti akan khawatir kalau melihat Sakura dalam keadaan begini.

Wanita itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia menghapus kasar sisa air matanya. Ia mengambil kunci _flat_ dari dalam sakunya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci, dan memutarnya secara hati-hati.

" _Tadaima_ ," tuturnya lirih, takut membangunkan Naruto yang mungkin masih tidur.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sakura-chan."

Nyatanya Sakura salah. Bagai obat penenang suara itu mengalun indah memasuki telinga Sakura. Membuat hatinya tercubit melihat cengiran lebar laki-laki itu.

Kedua kaki Sakura mendekat dengan langkah berat. Kemungkinan soal ia mengandung menghantuinya tiap ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

Namun, begitu di depan Naruto ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah menjadi terkejut. Perihal soal kandungannya diabaikannya begitu saja digantikan dengan perasaan cemas luar biasa.

"Naruto-kun, a-apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?! Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Sakura yang tadi habis menangis, spontan kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Naruto, mengusapnya pelan.

Wajah Naruto ... dihiasi banyak lebam. Sudut bibirnya berdarah dan wajahnya terlihat bengkak. Bedebah mana yang berani melakukan ini, hah?

Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu mengusap ubun-ubun Sakura, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sakura terisak kencang, "Ini p-pasti ulah mereka, 'kan? Katakan padaku, Naruto-kun!"

Pria itu mengusap bulir air mata yang menganaksungai di pipi Sakura, "Mereka menemukanku, ini salahku. Yang penting keberadaanmu aman, Sakura," ucapnya menenangkan perempuan itu.

Bukannya merasa tenang, Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Apalagi sekarang posisi wanita itu telah menyadari alasan di balik kehampaan dalam manik biru suaminya. Selama ini Naruto ... pasti terlalu tersiksa secara batin 'kan?

Sekarang Sakura malah menambah bebannya. Pria itu akan semakin hancur kalau berada di sisi Sakura. Tidak hanya memaksa Naruto untuk mencintainya tapi Sakura membuat laki-laki itu sampai babak belur begini.

Menahan Uzumaki Naruto untuk terus berada di sisinya hanya akan membunuh pria itu pelan-pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tegas, "Naruto-kun ...," ia menghela napas berat, "kau tak bisa begini terus. Aku tersiksa, sakit rasanya, Naruto-kun ..." Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat membuat air matanya mengalir bertambah deras.

Naruto memamerkan senyumannya lagi. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Aku tidak apa-apa," balasnya dengan suara _gentle_.

Ekspresi itu ... justru semakin membuat Sakura hancur. Sentuhan Naruto terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sakura menatap lekat Naruto dengan tatapan beribu arti. Ia menarik napas dan menelan saliva-nya, "Naruto-kun," ia menggantungkan sejenak ucapannya, mengambil waktu untuk menelisik sebentar wajah lelaki yang ia cintai, "pergilah dari sisiku ..."

Wanita itu sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia katakan. Tapi membiarkan orang yang kau cintai berbahagia jauh lebih baik daripada menahannya dalam derita. Tentu saja ini berat, sangat berat.

Sakura harus sadar akan posisinya. Fakta miris bahwa adanya kemungkinan ia hamil membuatnya bangun dari mimpi. Naruto boleh menyakitinya tapi Sakura tak boleh menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini. Karena sesungguhnya yang paling terluka adalah Naruto. Wanita ini harus bersikap dewasa. Sakura tak boleh membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus mimpi terus-menerus.

Air muka Naruto jelas amat sangat terkejut. Kedua matanya membelalak, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?"

Kedua bahu Sakura bergetar hebat, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya merengkuh kencang sosok yang sebenarnya tak rela ia lepas.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Naruto-kun," tuturnya lirih nyaris berbisik.

Gerak verbal dan ucapan perempuan ini sangat berlainan. Sudah lama bekerja bersama Sakura tentu saja pria ini paham betul perasaan Sakura. Ia hanya dapat memberikan senyum mirisnya, "Jangan, Sakura."

Tidak apa-apa kalau harus menahannya sedikit lagi, 'kan? Naruto sudah kebal. Membohongi perasaannya selama berbulan-bulan bukan waktu yang lama. Demi Hinata, demi Sakura ia mampu. Harus mampu.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu laki-laki itu, "Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Aku menyayangimu ..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memperkuat rengkuhannya, "Aku tahu, Sakura-chan."

Wanita yang tadinya berada dalam pelukan Naruto kemudian melepaskan diri, ia memegang kedua bahu Naruto, "Kalau begitu pergilah sekarang. Maafkan aku telah memaksamu sampai sejauh ini," ucapnya kemudian menatap laki-laki itu berurai air mata.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Jangan merasa bersalah, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah ..."

Sakura menghela napas, "Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun ... tolong tinggalkan saja aku."

Pasti Sakura berlaku demikian karena melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang. Memang apes karena tadi ia sampai bertemu dengan bodyguard dan tim pencari Sakura saat sedang keluar sebentar untuk membeli sarapan. Namun, pria dari keluarga Uzumaki ini tetap harus berpegang teguh pada kesepakatan awalnya dengan Hinata, perempuan yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak lama. Ya, ia sudah berjanji agar tetap selalu berada di sisi Sakura dan ini tak boleh berubah.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan—"

"—Tinggalkan aku dan pergilah ke sisi Hinata."

Bagai peluru ucapan Sakura menginterupsi, menghujam tepat pada titik lemah Naruto. Tenggorokan pria itu tercekat seolah segala rasa yang tertahan merontak, ingin menyeruak ke luar. Matanya membelalak. B-bagaimana bisa ...?

Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menformasikan sebuah senyum. Air matanya mengalir turun. Ia menepuk bahu pria yang ia cintai, "Sudahlah, jangan berpikir. Rasakan dan berlarilah, Naruto-kun! Kejar Hinata!"

Rasakan ... yang selama ini pria itu inginkan adalah ...

Tak dapat terbendung. Seluruh kombinasi perasaan abstrak yang sudah berkarat ditahan membaur menjadi satu, terlukis dalam sebuah simbol. Air mata yang lolos dari mata Naruto.

Pria itu memeluk Sakura erat. Kali ini pelukan perpisahan. Ia berbisik lirih, "Terima kasih dan maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Naruto-kun, _hiks_ ," wanita itu menahan diri, "terima kasih banyak dan maaf. Maafkan aku telah menahanmu. Terima kasih, terima kasih atas segalanya ..." Sakura balas mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya sakit, batinnya tercubit tapi senyumannya hadir sampai membuat matanya menyipit.

Naruto mengangguk tegas. Bebannya terangkat terasa nyaris kosong membuat hatinya plong. Meski ia memasang ekspresi miris karena memikirkan Sakura, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Berat sekali rasanya untuk melakukan ini. Sungguh. Karena ia tak sejahat itu. Meski statusnya hanya pura-pura tapi rasa sayangnya pada Sakura adalah kebenaran. Rasa sayang terhadap seorang adik.

"Sudah pergi sana, aku tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun, jangan lupa untuk mengobati lukamu," ucap Sakura masih menahan perasaannya. Kalau ia yang mengobati luka Naruto ... Sakura tidak menjamin bisa melepaskannya.

Bagai mantra, _line_ yang diucapkan oleh Sakura tadi berhasil menghapus keraguan Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen kecilnya. Sebelum benar-benar meraih pintu, pria berambut kuning itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap perempuan yang masih menangis sambil terduduk lemas di lantai sana.

"Aku pasti akan rajin mengunjungimu, Sakura-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ..."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kehilangan abilitas untuk melihat Naruto. Ia tak mampu menatap kepergian pria itu, "Rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Naruto-kun."

Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia ... hancur.

Suara pintu yang telah ditutup membuat tangisan Sakura pecah. Matanya semakin bengkak karena daritadi menangis banyak.

Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk terus menangis untuk meratapi nasib miris. Ia harus melangkah maju. Masih dengan bahu yang gemetar ia menghampiri kotak kamar mandinya. Kotak yang menyimpan segala peralatan kamar mandi termasuk ... _testpack_ yang menyasar. Waktu itu Ino memberikannya sebagai lelucon, Sakura tak menyangka ini akan benar-benar terpakai.

Ia memasukkan alat tes kehamilan tersebut ke dalam gelas yang telah diisi dengan urinnya. Meski patah hati ia harus tetap mengetahui kondisinya. Biar pahit sekalipun, ia harus tahu kebenarannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sakura mengangkat alat berbentuk persegi panjang tipis itu.

Dua garis merah yang menyala menyambut matanya, membuat ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menelan bongkahan _saliva_ -nya, merogoh ponsel _touch_ -nya sambil menekan sederet nomor.

"Ino, bawa aku ke Kiri," ucapnya dengan suara bindeng nan parau begitu sambungannya teleponnya masuk.

Ia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat kemudian langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya tanpa mendengar protes Ino lebih lanjut. Ia tak peduli karena ia memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu. Ia harus mengobati luka barunya. Ia harus memikirkan masak-masak tindakan selanjutnya. Mempertahankan anak ini atau ... menggugurkannya? Atau pulang ke rumah sekalian dan menerima perjodohannya sembari menutup rapat-rapat soal kehamilannya?

Sakura memejamkan mata sejenak karena kepalanya terasa penuh dan sesak. Oke. Sakura tidak akan berpikir lebih dulu, ia harus tenang agar bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Rasakan? Dari tadi ia sudah merasa sakit. Apa yang perlu dirasa lagi? Yang terakhir ... lari? Ya, lari dari kenyataan. Saat ini Sakura perlu lari dari kenyataan. Jangan berpikir, rasakan, dan lari!

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space:** Pengen banget nulis kolom Q dan A tapi ... ;_; laptop saya rusak jadi susah editnya huhuhu. Gak bisa di-charge kan bete :( susah soalnya kalau nulis kolom Q dan A lewat HP begini :'D

Ehiya. Pemberitahuan, saya minta maaf banget kayanya apdet tiap hari Senin cuma rumor wkwk /apa. Saya gabisa karena ada urusan RL mendesak banget. Ini memungkinkan saya buat apdet bakal ngaret ;_; maafkan yaa, harap maklum. Doakan aja supaya bisa colong-colong waktu buat ngetik begini.

Chapter ini terinspirasi sedikit sama lagu Don't Think. Feel! Milik Idoling! :) Saya cuma berharap feel-nya ngena serius semoga berasa yaaa. Saya ngetiknya ditemenin sama Mbak Aimer jadi galau haha efek galau membuat saya merasa diksi saya kok kaya beda gitu ya?.-. /apa.

Dan mungkin plotnya memang rush tapi ... Tentu aja kalian mau cepet-cepet liat Sasuke lagi khanzz? XD /rim. Chapter depan Sasuke insyaAllah udah ada lagi, banyak lhoo;'3 ditunggu aja ya.

Terakhir, saya mau tanya sfx suara bayi selain "oeoe" itu apa ya? Kalo ngetik pake oeee atau eaaa eaaa saya pen ngakak wkwk x'D btw, ada recommend lagu galau ga? Saya mau mengumpulkan feel galau nicc :')))

Nah bawel kumat-_-v terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah baca, fave/follow dan bahkan sampai review ;3 berminat untuk kasih tanggapan lagi? ;D sampai jumpa di next chapter, Bae ;3


	6. Lagi

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s), time skip labil? S_ _light NaruSaku, SakuIta, dll, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **Rate:** M _for mature theme_ , jangan berharap soal adegan _plus_ -nya X')

.

* * *

.

.

 **180 Degrees**

.

.

* * *

" _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

Wanita hamil itu terbatuk beberapa kali, bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah karena batuknya terlalu keras.

Sebuah tangan menyodorkan gelas berisi air, "Makanya, sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, 'kan?" omel Ino sembari melirik temannya dengan tajam, "Anak itu bisa terkejut karena perlakuan ibunya, tahu."

Sakura mengambil air tersebut, meminumnya secara perlahan, "Hn," sahutnya singkat.

 _Well_ , semenjak hamil wanita itu sering sekali bergumam singkat seperti tadi entah mengapa. Ini sudah masuk bulan delapan kehamilannya. Delapan bulan ini Sakura tinggal bersama dengan Ino dan tunangannya di Kiri. Kiri, sebuah desa di pinggir kota yang memiliki suasana tentram karena tak tersentuh hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Udara di sini sangatlah sejuk dan bersih, jauh berbeda dengan Konoha.

Iris _emerald_ milik wanita itu memaku pada layar televisi yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh sang teman. Berita soal pertunangan pewaris Uchiha Corp sedang menjadi isu hangat menghiasi layar kaca tersebut.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Ino telah mengetahui tentang Sakura yang sebenarnya keluarga Haruno yang kawin lari dengan _butler_ -nya dan dikhianati oleh pria yang dicintainya itu juga ... yang sekarang mengandung anak si Berengsek Uchiha dalam layar kaca itu.

Sempat Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya agar setidaknya anak yang Sakura kandung tidak menjadi beban untuknya. Sayang sekali, entah Sakura terlalu baik atau bagaimana ... meski wanita itu bilang akan mempertahankan kandungannya untuk menjadikannya senjata tapi tetap saja ini sulit diterima oleh akal sehat Ino.

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari remot televisi dan menekan tombol _off_ -nya agar membuat Sakura bisa lebih baik. Namun, justru Sakura menghentikan pergerakan temannya itu.

"Biarkan saja, _Pig_. Aku 'kan harus mengetahui kabarnya agar dapat kembali di saat yang tepat," tuturnya tampa melepas pandangannya dari layar kaca. Sakura menarik sudut kanan bibirnya sambil menambah intensitas dari tatapannya.

Ya, tunggu saja, Berengsek. Ini merupakan kesempatannya untuk membalik meja.

"Jadi, kapan saat yang tepat itu?"

Haruno Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, "Saat dia sedang naik, saat ia berada di titik di mana sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di langit. Saat itulah aku akan datang, meruntuhkan anak-anak tangga yang sudah sulit ia pijak."

Ino nampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa itu berarti saat di mana Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada dalam masa jayanya? Saat ini, memang merupakan masa emas bagi anak dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Kenapa? Berita pertunangannya merupakan etiologi utama sampai namanya bisa melejit seperti sekarang. Tunggu. Jadi ..., "Sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit naik.

"Benar sekali, Kawan. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha, besok."

Dan sekarang, senyum miris malah terukir di wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia mampu menghadapi laki-laki itu? Apakah ia mampu bertemu dengan mimpi buruknya? Apakah ia mampu jika dunianya kembali hancur?

Tunggu. Bukankah sejak kecil dunianya sudah hancur? Kebahagiaan yang paling menyenangkan menurutnya saja ternyata palsu. Kebahagiaan di mana ia justru malah menjerat laki-laki yang ia cinta dalam benang derita. Mau sampai kapan ia begini? Adakah cara untuk memperbaiki dunianya yang telah luluhlantak?

Haruno Sakura memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ia membelai perutnya pelan, "Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jika sudah lahir nanti, maukah kau menjadi kesalahan terindahku?" bisiknya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia terbawa oleh emosi, air mata lolos dari sebelah matanya.

Hatinya masih merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa. Ia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti, kapan Tuhan setidaknya memberikannya waktu untuk bahagia barang sejenak? Sakura sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bisa merasakan hatinya lolos dari beban dan ia bisa senyum tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Omong-omong, hampir delapan bulan ia mengandung, _bodyguard_ -nya masih belum bisa menemukannya. Mungkin ini merupakan efeknya yang berbadan dua berhasil mengecoh mereka. Lagipula memangnya apa yang akan keluarganya lakukan jika mereka menemukannya dalam kondisi hamil begini?

Apa ia bilang saja kalau ini adalah anak dari Naruto-kun?

Gelengan kuat ia lakukan demi menangkal pikiran aneh tersebut. Tidak bisa. Kalau ia melakukan ini, Sakura akan kembali pada titik awal. Di mana ia harus menyiksa batin Naruto yang hatinya berada di Hinata.

Ah, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang? Apa mereka berhasil bersama dan bahagia?

Sejak saat itu, baik Hinata maupun Naruto belum ada yang menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Usut punya usut, memang sudah sejak dulu Naruto memiliki rasa pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Namun, Sakura lah yang bertingkah sebagai orang jahat di sini. Hinata yang terlalu baik malah menyuruh Naruto menahan perasaannya dan berpura-pura untuk menyukai Sakura. Ini semua dilakukan supaya Sakura bahagia.

Apalah arti bahagia jika itu semu? Jika itu palsu?

Meskipun sebentar, meskipun palsu, setidaknya Sakura pernah bahagia, kok. Dan ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Hinata dan Naruto karenanya. Meskipun kenyataan rasanya terlalu pahit, meskipun harus terjatuh lagi, dia, Haruno Sakura harus bisa menerima segala konsekuensi sebagai impaksi atas aksi. Aksi yang mana? Tentu saja aksi perlawanannya pada hukum yang berlaku di sangkar emasnya, rumahnya.

Maka dari itu, hari ini ia sudah siap bertemu dengan mimpi buruknya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia mengambil bus menuju Konoha dan memindahkan barang-barangnya di tempat tinggal lamanya, saat ia masih bersama Naruto.

Hampir satu tahun _flat_ ini tak dihuni, semuanya masih berada di tempat yang sama. Sepertinya Sakura harus melakukan ritual bersih-bersih besar-besaran agar _flat_ ini bisa kembali dihuni. Tak apa, hal kecil begitu bisa ia lakukan nanti. Tujuan ia ke sini hanya sekedar untuk men- _drop off_ barang-barangnya karena ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.

Ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit, tempat laki-laki itu, Uchiha Sasuke berada. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai saat sampai di rumah sakit. _Overall_ berwarna hitam yang ia pakai turut melambai ringan seiring dengan pergerakannya. Kini telapak kaki yang beralaskan _sneakers_ telah sampai di meja pendaftaran rumah sakit.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Haruno Sakura mengulaskan senyum manis, ia merapikan anak surai merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. "Aku ingin mendaftar ke poli _obsgyn_. Omong-omong, apa dokter Uchiha sedang praktik?"

Petugas resepsionis itu nampak mengotak-atik komputernya sejenak, "Wah, Anda beruntung, Nyonya. Sebentarlagi jam kerja beliau habis, Anda adalah pasien terakhirnya untuk hari ini. Sebelumnya, apa Nyonya pernah berobat di sini?"

Tuhan baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya membalikkan meja. Sakura mengulaskan senyum tipis, "Ah, syukurlah. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar, kok. Aku hanya datang untuk kontrol kandungan. Hmm, sepertinya aku belum pernah ke sini."

Tangan petugas resepsionis itu menjulur ke depan, ia memberikan seberkas kertas untuk Sakura agar mengisi data dirinya. "Kalau begitu Nyonya silakan isi formulir ini dan kembali ke sini. Kalau sudah, nanti langsung saja ke poli _obsgyn_ yang berada di lantai tiga untuk periksa tanda-tanda vital dan menunggu giliran."

"Baik, terima kasih."

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke mengurutkan pelipisnya sembari memejamkan mata. Pasien hari ini begitu banyak dan jujur saja ini sudah melewati jam praktiknya. Barusan seorang perawat datang mengantarkan data pasiennya yang terakhir untuk hari ini.

Laki-laki itu membolak-balikkan arsip pasien tersebut. Keningnya secara refleks menciptakan sebuah lipatan halus kala indera visualnya melihat nama pasien terakhir ini. Haruno Sakura, eh? Apa pasiennya yang satu ini memiliki korelasi dengan Haruno yang _itu_?

Sudahlah, ia tak mau membuang-buang energinya lebih banyak lagi untuk memutar otak. Masih banyak sekali yang harus ia lakukan sepulang dari sini. Entah itu pertemuannya dengan keluarga tunangannya, entah itu urusan bisnis, dan serentetan _meeting_ penting lainnya.

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

Suara yang dihasilkan dari tangan yang beradu dengan pintu ruangannya berhasil membuat dokter spesialis kandungan itu mengalihkan fokusnya. Detik selanjutnya, seorang wanita yang dibalut dengan kaos putih lengan pendek dan _overall_ selutut memasuki ruang kerjanya. Seolah memiliki aura magis yang kuat, wanita itu berhasil membuat netra jelaga miliknya terpaku.

Boleh jadi ini merupakan kali pertamanya bertemu dengan wanita pemilik rambut merah muda ini tapi kenapa ia merasa sangat familiar? Puluhan pasien ia tangani setiap harinya, lupa akan wajah pasien merupakan hal yang biasa. Namun, ada apa dengan wanita ini?

Baru saja Uchiha Sasuke hendak bersuara tapi wanita itu lebih cepat. Senyuman manis ia bubuhkan, berlawanan dengan tatapan netra gioknya yang nampak menatap Sasuke dengan intens, menyiratkan jutaan makna yang pria itu sendiri tak mengerti.

"Begini, Dokter. Aku hanya ingin mengontrol kandunganku dan oh, sebentar," Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna putih. "Ini data perkembangan janinku selama delapan bulan terakhir."

Sasuke menerima map tersebut dan mulai membaca memindai tulisan-demi tulisan yang berjejer di atas kertas putih juga buku kecil yang diikutsertakan. "Bayi Anda sehat, perkembangannya pun baik. Kalau begitu, silakan berbaring di sana. Mari kita cek _USG_ -nya."

Dan kira-kira begitulah cerita bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura bisa bertemu kembali dengan mimpi buruknya. Selama kira-kira satu bulan lebih ia berkonsultasi dengan Sasuke, tak pernah ia mendengar laki-laki itu melontarkan pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Entah konversasi _basa-basi_ semacam, _'sepertinya kita pernah bertemu.'_ atau yang lain.

Padahal kalau saja dokter spesialis kandungan itu menyinggung barang setitik saja soal _kejadian itu_ , Sakura dengan senang hati akan meledakkan segalanya. Ia akan dengan senang hati memaparkan semuanya untuk menjatuhkan laki-laki itu. Sayangnya, _timing_ -nya selalu buruk. Sakura tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membongkar kebusukan pria itu.

Tidak sampai pada waktu di mana ia akan melahirkan bayinya.

Tuhan membukakan pintu di sana. Tepat di ruang operasi pada saat pria itu menangani proses persalinannya, dia, Uchiha Sasuke, melayangkan pertanyaan _kramat_ yang telah lama ia incar sebagai pemicu bom balas dendamnya.

"Ke mana suami dan kerabatmu?"

"Aku sebatangkara," Sakura menjawab dengan singkat. Ia masih belum berlaku banyak pada bayi yang sedang tengkurap di atas dadanya karena jujur saja kepalanya masih terasa kosong. Melihat bayi ini membuatnya kesal. Melihat sosok rentan ini membuat kenangan buruk itu kembali menghantui. Ia menarik napasnya sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan dokternya. "Suamiku ... kami telah bercerai."

Dari penglihatan Sakura, dokter itu masih sibuk menangani dirinya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di balik kain penutup berwarna hijau. "Bagaimana bisa bercerai dalam keadaan hamil? Setidaknya ayah dari bayi ini harus menemui putrinya."

Refleks, tawa hambar ia lantunkan. Kedua alisnya berkerut ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyakitkan. Ia menatap kosong dokter spesialis yang bertanggungjawab atas dirinya. Ini saatnya menjatuhkanmu, Berengsek. "Tak perlu khawatir, ia sudah menemui ayahnya."

Sebaris kalimat peledaknya berhasil menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura rasa, atensinya seratus persen fokus pada Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menatap sinis nan tajam manik oniks milik lelaki itu. Di depan para perawat, di depan bidan, ia akan membongkar fakta.

"Kau, ayahnya."

Bagai petir di siang bolong, bagai peluru melesat dengan kekuatan turbo, bagai ribuan anak panah ucapan ajaib milik Sakura yang berkonten dua kata rasanya membuat perputaran bumi sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat.

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Kondisi tubuhnya pasca melahirkan belum pulih benar. Haruno Sakura sekarang sudah berada di kamar rawat inap biasa. Ia memejamkan mata, mengistirahatkan sejenak dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya lari barang sebentar dari realita yang pahit. Dalam hati ia menuturkan pujian untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia telah berhasil membongkar sekalian meneror Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tak peduli apakah saksi yang mendengar langsung pernyataan mengejutkannya memercayainya atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia sudah berhasil di langkah pertamanya. Lantas apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia sendiri belum tahu pasti, apa yang akan ia lakukan ke depannya. Yang jelas, ia akan menjadi seorang penghancur. Wanita itu tahu betul bahwasannya yang ia lakukan merupakan hal yang jelas sia-sia. Namun, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Raganya sudah terlalu lelah berlakon menjadi orang yang baik dan nampak lemah.

Sebenarnya ungkapan balas dendam sendiri pun terlalu berat baginya. Yang ia inginkan hanya lah sebuah pengakuan. Sakura hanya ingin dihargai makanya ia memulai aksi memutarbalikkan keadaan supaya menjadi lebih baik untuknya. Kalau ia kuat, kalau ia dihargai, pasti ia bisa mengatur hidupnya sendiri lalu bahagia. Sesimpel itu.

Kedua matanya secara refleks membuka saat indera pendengarannya menangkap gelombang suara yang dihasilkan dari pintu kamarnya. Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Detik selanjutnya pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat terbuka, disusul dengan dokter Uchiha dan anak yang beberapa jam lalu Sakura lahirkan di atas kasur kecilnya.

Sakura memformasikan sebuah senyum sarkastis, "Apa sekarang waktunya untuk menyusui? Sangat hebat, dokter kandunganku bahkan mengantarkan anakku langsung ke sini." Ia menyindir pria itu dengan intonasi tajam. Biasanya ini memang tugas perawat.

Oniks lelaki itu tetap terlihat tenang, ia mengabaikan segala perkataan wanita bermarga Haruno itu. "Aku datang untuk mengklarifikasi ucapanmu di ruang operasi tadi. Aku butuh penjelasan atas omong kosongmu."

Sakura nyaris terbahak, "Penjelasan? Untuk apa, _Sensei_? Untuk apa aku menjelaskan hal yang telah kau perbuat dengan seluruh tubuhmu sendiri?"

Jangan bercanda. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengenal perempuan ini dan jika Sasuke bersetubuh dengan lawan jenis, sudah pasti ia mengingat rupanya. Pria ini tidak akan sembarangan melakukan _one night stand_ dengan wanita. Tunggu. Atau ia melupakan sesuatu?

"Dan sebagai tambahan. Aku tidak takut atas apapun. Kau bisa mengetes DNA anak itu kalau ingin bukti yang nyata." Sakura kembali menyalang.

Untuk sementara, Sasuke belum bisa melawan perempuan ini. "Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Jika anak itu terbukti bukan darah dagingku, akan kubuat kau dan anakmu jatuh ke dalam lubang sengsara."

Tanpa gentar, wanita yang matanya masih nampak kuyu kembali memamerkan senyum yang menyiratkan berbagai makna. Ancaman barusan terdengar amat sangat lucu. Pria itu _sudah_ menjebloskannya dalam jurang sengsara. Ia pun kembali bergonggong, "Aku tidak takut."

Jika anak perempuan yang baru saja dilahirkan itu terbukti benar darah daging seorang Uchiha, maka ini adalah sebuah bencana. Pernikahannya yang sudah direncanakan sejak lama terancam batal. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, ayahnya akan kembali menyudutkan Sasuke. Ayahnya akan kembali menurunkan lara, ayahnya akan membanting Sasuke ke tanah dengan jutaan pujian dan kasih sayang untuk menerbangkan putra pertama mereka, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke sudah muak.

"Baik—"

— _Tok_! _Tok_!

Lagi, pintu kamar rawat diketuk lalu kemudian dibuka oleh sosok yang amat sangat Sasuke kenal. Di sana, berdiri perempuan dengan berbagai atribut _branded_ menempel di tubuhnya. Rambutnya pirang, iris matanya berwarna ungu muda. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai bebas, ia mirip sekali dengan boneka.

Air muka Uchiha Sasuke mengalami perubahan seketika. Sosok ini adalah sosok yang paling ia hindari sekarang ini. Apalagi keadaannya sekarang ... tidak, tunangannya tidak boleh sampai mengetahui hal ini. "Aku sedang melakukan _visit_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shi—"

"—Shion, _ohisashiburi_ , _ne_."

Refleks, Uchiha Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dari Shion menuju ibu muda yang berbaring setengah duduk di atas kasur. Ibu muda itu nampak melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Lalu, reaksi dari tunangannya? Aneh sekali. Shion nampak amat sangat terkejut. Mendadak saja wajah perempuan yang sekarang ini berstatus sebagai tunangannya langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Tak pernah terlintas di benak Shion bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura di sini. Niatnya datang ke sini adalah untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya dan membicarakan hal penting. Tunangannya tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi dan saat ia datang ke mari, telinganya menangkap berbagai rumor aneh yang sedang berseliweran di rumah sakit ini. Shion menarik napas, ia membuka mulutnya takut-takut. Ia menelan ludah. Bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar mulai memproduksi sebuah kata, " _N-Neesama_?"

Sakura memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis. Sekali Tuhan membukakan pintu untuknya, semua terasa menjadi jauh lebih mudah. Sakura mengayunkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan perempuan itu untuk mendekati tempat tidur bayinya. "Shion, ke mari. Perkenalkan, ini keponakan barumu."

Mendadak hati perempuan berambut pirang itu terasa sangat berat. Dadanya sesak dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Sayangnya Shion tidak memiliki abilitas untuk melawan atau sekedar meluapkan amarahnya. Ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memaksakan seulas senyuman aneh. "Aa, iya, _Neesama_."

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya benar-benar menciptakan sebuah tanda tanya yang sangat nyata dalam benak Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa itu Haruno Sakura?

"Anak ini mirip dengan ayahnya, kan?"

Shion mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat bayi yang masih merah itu. "Maaf, _Neesama_ , tapi dia tidak mirip dengan Naruto-san. Anakmu mendapat warna rambut dan mata yang mirip dengan kakek atau nenek moyang dari Naruto-san, mungkin?"

Secara refleks, Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kau salah, Shion. Sayangnya, ayah dari anakku bukanlah Naruto melainkan ...

... tunanganmu."

Sebaris kalimat penutup tadi bagai memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu membuat destruksi berdampak besar. Bersiaplah. Karena kali ini, Haruno Sakura akan bangkit. Ia tak akan mengalah. Tidak _lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

* * *

 **a/n:** :) *digeplak* Ya ampun! Gak nyangka MC ini udah puasa dari 2015 :")))) maaf yang amat sangat aku haturkan yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan _update_ :")) Biasa lah RL jadi alasan utama :")) doain aja yaa supaya bisa terus dapet _mood_ dan inspirasi juga bisa nyolong waktu biar tetep lanjut :")) Ini aja karena kebanyakan ngalong plus kecapean kondisi badan jadi _drop_ heuheu *sedot ingus* /rim.

 _Btw_ , _chapter_ ini terasa _rush_ , ya? membingungkan, ya? Tenang aja, bakal lebih dapet penerangan di _chapter-chapter_ depan. Oh, iya. Aku sarankan kalian baca prolog lagi, yaa hehe. Ini adegan dari prolog tapi dari sudut pandang Sakura. Kalau ada yang masih bingung atau ingin ditanyakan, jangan sungkan, ya. Tapi tolong jangan tanya _spoiler_ , hehe. Ah, _anw_ , mulai _chapter_ depan alurnya udah maju. _Flashback_ -nya udah selesai, yaa x)

 _Well_ , terima kasih banyak aku ucapkan buat yang udah nagih untuk mengingatkanku biar _update_ , makasih juga untuk yang masih nunggu. _Review_ di _chapter_ kemaren juga _fave_ dan _follow_ -nya, pokoknya untuk semuanya makasih yaaa! Maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu :"))) Semoga kalian masih inget cerita ini dan semoga _chapter_ ini bisa memuaskan kalian x") ditunggu jejaknya, yaa~! Sampai jumpa di _next chapter_ x))


	7. Pengakuan

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and NARUTO itself are_ _Masashi Kishimoto's_ _but this story is purely_ _mine._

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _undeteccable typo(s), time skip labil? S_ _light NaruSaku, SakuIta, dll, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)_

 **Rate:** M _for mature theme_ , jangan berharap soal adegan _plus_ -nya X')

.

 **180 Degrees**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 7** : Pengakuan

.

* * *

.

Secara refleks, Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kau salah, Shion. Sayangnya, ayah dari anakku bukanlah Naruto melainkan ...

... tunanganmu."

Tenggorokan Shion tercekat tiba-tiba, rasanya sangat sakit. Ini bukan masalah perasaannya pada tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke tapi ... ini tentang dirinya dan tempat di keluarga Haruno.

"M-maksud, _Neesama_?" Dua kata itu lah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Shion rasanya sama sekali tak ingin menerima realita.

Dan di sana, dari atas tempat tidurnya, Haruno Sakura mengulaskan senyum sarkastis, "Bagaimana jika kau meminta penjelasan langsung dari tunanganmu? Kau tahu, aku ingin beristirahat dulu."

Uchiha Sasuke yang masih mengamati konversasi kedua perempuan yang ia sendiri tak tahu hubungan jelasnya pun mulai mengambil langkah. Ia segera saja mendekati Shion, dicengkeramnya pergelangan kurus perempuan yang berprofesi di bidang _entertaiment_ itu. Sebelum benar-benar sampai di ambang pintu, Sakura kembali membeo.

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana rasanya menggantikan posisiku selama hampir satu tahun, Shion? Menyenangkan, bukan? Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada _Otousama dan Kaasama_."

Shion rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis. Kalimat itu terlalu perih untuk indera pendengarannya. Baik, dia mengakui bahwa selama ini ia _memang_ ingin mendapatkan tempat di keluarga itu tapi apa ia salah?

Perempuan berambut pirang itu mengikuti tunangannya yang menuntunnya keluar kamar Sakura. Dibawanya Shion ke ruang kerjanya. Sasuke mempersilakan Shion untuk duduk dan membuatkan wanita itu secangkir teh manis hangat guna mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke-san ... bisa tolong jelaskan yang baru saja terjadi?" pintanya pelan, pandangannya kosong menatap _onyx_ milik tunangannya.

Sasuke yang masih dibalut dengan sneli menghela napas, "Maaf. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu, Shion." Air muka Sasuke nampak kusut. Semuanya bisa kacau hanya dalam satu hari saja, ia tak mengerti.

" _Neesama_ tak akan mungkin berbohong, Sasuke-san. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, _Neesama_ sudah menikah tapi kenapa ... bayi itu bisa menjadi anakmu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Sasuke-san?" Kini, kedua mata Shion mulai berkaca-kaca. Suaranya sudah mulai terdengar berat dan ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain yang memang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Dia ... adalah inti dari keluarga kami. Dia merupakan satu-satunya keturunan Haruno langsung." Ia memberikan jeda sejenak, "Tadinya dialah yang seharusnya menikah denganmu. Bukan aku."

Dokter spesialis obsgyn dan ginaekologi itu masih diam, berusaha meresapi ucapan wanita yang saat ini masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Aku hanyalah penggantinya."

... Pengganti, ya?

Uchiha Sasuke terlalu mengenal makna dari kata tersebut. Terbiasa menjadi pengganti dari kakaknya membuat pria tersebut sensitif. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa berat.

"Maksudmu?"

Kini kedua mata Shion yang berkaca-kaca menatap lurus kedua manik oniks Sasuke. Perempuan itu menarik napas, "Dia kakakku, kakak angkatku." Shion mengedipkan matanya, berusaha mencegah jebolnya air mata dari pelupuk. "Bertahun-tahun aku hidup hanya sebagai bayangannya. Keluarga _Neesama_ mengadopsiku karena _Neesama_ kesepian."

Ya, kehidupan Shion tidaklah seindah yang dapat dilihat oleh mata. Bahkan sepertinya, karirnya sebagai model dan bintang _film_ bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketenaran yang ia dapat hanya semata untuk keluarga angkatnya. Untuk mengangkat nama keluarga Haruno supaya dapat terus membumbung ke atas.

Lalu, apa yang Tuan Putri Haruno lakukan? Perempuan itu dipersiapkan sebagai penerus perusahaan yang selanjutnya. Kakak angkatnya itu diberikan banyak les privat dan diberikan pendidikan yang tinggi.

Namun, citra yang dibangun oleh kakaknya yang satu itu kandas dalam satu sapuan. Kandas karena tindakan bodohnya yang melakukan nikah lari dengan _butler_ -nya. Benar-benar tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

Meskipun terkadang Shion kagum atas tindakan nekat tersebut, tapi ... tetap saja pada akhirnya Shion lah yang harus menanggung _impact_ -nya.

Shion harus menanggung segala wujud pelampiasan keluarga angkatnya. Shion harus menjadi pengganti dari kakaknya. Sebersit rasa senang sempat hadir dalam benak karena akhirnya ia merasa mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarganya. Pengakuan semu.

Kebenaran yang dipaparkan oleh Shion terlalu serupa dengan kisahnya. Sasuke mau tak mau menyimpan simpati.

Tapi, sekali lagi, laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak memiliki ide. Siapa perempuan itu? Bagaimana mungkin perempuan kelas atas itu memiliki darah dagingnya?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, ya, Sasuke-san? Kenapa aku yang jadi tunanganmu?" Shion menghela napas, "Sebenarnya kakakku melakukan nikah lari dan sekarang ia kembali. Aku tak tahu alasannya. Karena dia melahirkan anak _mu_ , bukankah seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-san?"

"Maaf. Sayangnya, tidak."

Kembali, Shion menarik napas terdengar _hopeless_. "Saat ini, yang harus kita hindari adalah media. Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

* * *

 **.**

 **;;;;;**

 **.**

* * *

Karena ia melakukan partus dengan cara pervaginam, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura pulih kembali. Kurang lebih ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya tiga hari di sini. Namun, rasa nyeri pasca melahirkan memang masih ada.

Sakura masih tak percaya akan fakta bahwa ia benar-benar melahirkan darah daging pria itu. Kehamilan pertamanya harus terjadi secara menyedihkan.

Sembilan bulan ia mengandung. Sembilan bulan ia menanggung beban batin sendirian. Sembilan bulan ia bertahan tanpa ada sosok suami di sebelahnya.

Perasaan iri selalu hinggap di hati kala melihat pasangan lain pergi untuk mengontrol kandungan istri mereka dengan raut bahagia. Bukan seperti air wajahnya yang nampak suram dan memiliki beban ratusan kilogram.

Jujur, masa-masa kehamilannya saat itu merupakan waktu yang berat baginya. Ditambah lagi, hanya Ino yang ia punya.

Sakura sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia memadukan blus berbahan rayon dengan kerah tegak keluaran _Uniqlo_ berlengan tiga perempat warna biru langit dan jins longgar semata kaki untuk membalut tubuhnya yang agak berisi.

Administrasi telah selesai ia urus. Tinggal menunggu perawat mengantar bayinya dan ia bisa pulang. Ah, iya. Mendadak ia jadi ingat soal tes DNA. Apa kabarnya? Apa lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?

Kalau sudah, kenapa sampai saat ini pria itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya? Takutkah? Terserah. Sakura juga tidak mau memutar otaknya untuk mengurus sedikit masalah itu.

Yang jelas, ia sudah melemparkan bom ke wajah si berengsek itu. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melangkah menuju _step_ selanjutnya.

Naruto dan Hinata. Dua nama yang mengubah semestanya menjadi kelabu. Dua orang yang sangat dicintainya tapi menusuknya. Cahaya yang juga penghancur warna dari semestanya.

Sakura menarik napas. Masih terasa sakit jika memikirkan kedua orang itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada mereka?

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mungkin saja ia sudah menangis jika sosok perawat tidak masuk sembari menggendong bayinya. Perawat itu menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya. Bagaimana kondisi Anda hari ini?" Ia berjalan mendekati kasur ibu muda dengan surai sewarna dengan permen kapas.

 _Buruk._

Rasanya ingin ia tuturkan yang ia pikirkan. Sakura mengulaskan sedikit senyum, "Aku sudah sehat."

"Syukurlah. Ini bayi Anda, apa Anda ingin diantar sampai bawah? Atau mungkin Anda memerlukan kursi roda?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala sembari mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berjalan kok."

Sosok mungil itu berpindah tangan dari perawat ke dekapan Sakura. Setelah perawat itu memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi, ia pun pamit.

Kini kedua netra Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah sosok mungil yang sedang terlelap. Kening bayi itu jelas mirip dengan keningnya. Bentuk wajahnya pun mirip dengannya. Sayang, secara keseluruhan anak ini lebih mirip dengan ayahnya.

Apa ini dampak dari terlalu benci pada Uchiha Sasuke saat hamil?

Rasa kesal merambat. Ia selalu mengingat pria itu jika menatap wajah anaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan sambil membesarkan anaknya nanti?

Ia menghela napas. Sisi baik dari dirinya membisikkan untaian kata dalam telinga. Ia boleh membenci ayah anak ini tapi, bukan dengan anaknya. Anaknya hanyalah seseorang yang lahir karena suatu kesalahan. Kesalahan yang dibuat oleh _nya_ , Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah sedikit melakukan pertengkaran batin, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Barang-barang yang ia bawa tidak begitu banyak. Satu tas ransel berukuran lumayan yang sudah mampu menyimpan semuanya dan setenteng _goodie bag_.

Sol sepatunya beradu dengan lantai lorong rumah sakit dengan ringan. Sembari menggendong bayi yang usianya baru beberapa hari saja, ia mengedarkan _emerald_ -nya.

Aneh sekali. Beberapa staf rumah sakit memandangnya dengan ganjil seraya berbisik dengan rekan di sebelah mereka. Apa berita soal ia melahirkan darah daging seorang dokter Uchiha itu telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit?

Hebat.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan lingkungan sekitarnya, Sakura mengendikkan bahu. Ia melanjutkan acara jalan santainya. Ia tak peduli akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang.

Kini ia telah sampai di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Keningnya menciptakan lipatan halus dengan kedua alis yang nyaris menyatu. Apa-apaan ini?

Nampak sangat jelas, halaman rumah sakit ini dipenuhi oleh segerombolan orang dengan atribut khas mereka. Kamera, _microphone_ , dan alat perekam lainnya. Ya, para wartawan telah memenuhi halaman rumah sakit.

Terlihat juga dari netranya, di sana terdapat para petugas keamanan yang berusaha mejaga pintu depan. Ah, tunggu. Ada empat orang berbadan besar di sana, di sebelah para _security_. Bukankah itu ... _bodyguard_ -nya?

Tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya memformasikan seulas senyum. Benar-benar hebat. Bukan sekedar telah tersebar ke rumah sakit melainkan gosip tentangnya sudah sampai ke media. Sebentarlagi juga seluruh negeri akan tahu.

Ia menutupi sedikit wajah bayinya dengan selimut. Ia menarik napas dan mempersiapkan mentalnya. Setelah Sakura merasa siap, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, menuju pintu utama rumah sakit.

Begitu ia memunculkan batang hidungnya, segera saja belasan _blitz_ kamera menghujaninya diikuti dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mereka.

"Apa benar anak yang kau gendong saat ini adalah anak dari Uchiha-san?"

"Bukankah Anda adalah kakak Shion?"

"Apakah Anda dan Uchiha-san bermain di belakang Shion?"

Sakura seberusaha mungkin menahan bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menekan jiwanya. Ia hanya memformasikan sebuah kurva di wajah sembari berjalan dituntun oleh _bodyguard_ -nya menuju mobil.

Ya, kali ini ia tak bisa lari lagi dari jerat keluarganya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam sangkar emasnya. Ia tak tahu, mimpi buruk macam apa lagi yang akan menyambutnya di rumah.

"Tuan amat sangat marah."

Itulah kalimat penyambut yang diutarakan oleh supirnya saat berada di jalan menuju kediamannya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu," jawab Sakura cuek. Ia membenahi posisi anaknya yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan perlahan. Daripada melirik kanan dan kiri—yang notabene ditempati oleh dua _bodyguard_ berbadan besar—lebih baik ia menatapi anaknya bukan?

"Omong-omong, di antara kalian berdua ... siapa yang membuat suamiku babak belur?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. _Emerald_ -nya bergulir, memberikan tatapan yang nampak kosong tapi juga menusuk.

 _Bodyguard_ yang duduk di sebelah kiri membuka suara, "Kami dan dua teman kami yang lain yang telah melakukannya."

Keheningan sempat terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum Sakura membalas dengan jawaban yang tak terduga, "Terima kasih." Ia berucap dengan lirih.

 _Terima kasih_ karena telah membuatnya sadar dari ilusi singkat nan indah yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto terikat dengannya.

Setengah jam kemudian ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang mereka bilang _rumah_. _Bodyguard_ yang di sepanjang jalan tak banyak bersuara segera membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Yang lainnya membawakan barang-barang milik Nyonya Haruno yang satu ini. _Well_ , Tuan Putri sudah kembali.

Beberapa _maid_ di sana membungkukkan badan mereka. Mereka berusaha untuk menahan diri mereka agar tidak berbisik dengan rekan di sebelahnya. Tentu saja ini karena anak yang berada dalam dekapan Sakura.

Lagi, Sakura mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluarganya. Untuk diadili. Faktanya memang posisinya seperti seorang buron yang baru tertangkap. Ini saatnya dihakimi, bukankah begitu?

Empat pasang mata menyambutnya dengan dingin saat Sakura sampai di ruang tengah. Raut wajah Uchiha Sasuke dan Shion sangatlah suram. Air wajah Haruno Mebuki—ibunya— terlihat khawatir dan juga rindu. Sementara Haruno Kizashi ... nampak sangat murka. Tatapan ayahnya sangat menusuk.

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat tapi ia tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia takut tapi sudah bertekad untuk menghadapinya. Jujur, jantungnya berdebar-debar kuat. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ... ia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang rapuh.

Mebuki mengambil inisyatif untuk menggantikan Sakura menggendong bayi yang berada dalam dekapan Sakura. Tak lupa wanita itu mengulaskan senyum yang amat tipis. Mebuki membawa anak Sakura ke dalam kamarnya dan mengajak seorang _maid_ untuk ikut ke sana.

Cukup lama Sakura menatapi punggung ibunya sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini saatnya ia menhadapi realita. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua iris ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan nanar. Sakura menatapi keramik lantai di bawah.

" _Tadaima_ , _Otousama_ ," cicitnya pelan. Sakura menundukkan dalam-dalam kepalanya.

Kizashi yang berada dalam posisi berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Lihat ke sini," balasnya singkat dengan suara berat.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

 _Plak_!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya.

"Itu untuk tindakan kurang ajarmu."

Belum sempat rasa perih itu hilang. Tamparan lain menyusul dari tangan kanan ayahnya dengan keras.

 _Plak_!

"Itu karena kau melarikan diri dan membuat masalah."

Karena ayahnya menamparnya di tempat yang sama, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kebas. Pipi kirinya sudah merah dan agak membengkak.

 _Plak_!

Lagi, Haruno Kizashi menampar pipi kiri anak semata wayangnya tanpa rasa ampun. Amarah terlanjur memuncak sampai ke ujung kepala. Kizashi melampiaskannya melalui tangan kanannya. Pria itu tahu betul bahwa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan salah dalam mendidik anak tapi ... emosi mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya.

Kini sudut bibir Sakura sudah berdarah. Baik Shion maupun Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepala mereka saat melihat kejadian ini berlangsung. Tak ada yang berani melawan kuasa Haruno Kizashi.

Sakura menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia tersenyum miris. Ini baru sebagian kecil dari konsekuensi yang harus ia terima. Bukankah begitu? Masih banyak petaka lain yang siap menyambut. Jika di garis _start_ saja ia sudah mundur bagaimana bisa ia bangkit? Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan pengakuan yang layak?

"Duduk. Kita perlu meluruskan bencana yang sudah kau buat."

Wanita itu menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Sakura mengambil posisi di sebuah sofa panjang, ia duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Baru saja Sakura duduk, tiba-tiba pria bergelar dokter kandungan ini menjulurkan tangannya. Ia memberikan sebuah saputangan berwarna biru dongker yang tadi ia keluarkan dari saku kemejanya.

Iris _emerald_ milik wanita yang baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu melahirkan itu melirik ke arah objek yang sedang Sasuke pegang. Setelah meliriknya seklias, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus kasar darah dari sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tak akan menerima bantuan sekecil apapun dari pria ini. Tidak, sama sekali.

Ia sudah bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia akan bangkit dengan kedua kakinya sendiri, dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Apalagi jika harus menerima bantuan dari pria ini. Ia tidak sudi.

"Tadi _Otousama_ sudah meminta kejelasan pada Shion dan Sasuke," pria yang usianya sedang berada dalam pertengahan kepala empat itu melirik Sasuke, Shion, dan Sakura secara bergantian. "Rupanya memang kalian masih mengunci rapat-rapat soal apa yang terjadi. Jika kalian tetap begini, maka kalian harus mengikuti aturanku."

Ya, memang saat Sakura dijemput tadi ... baik Shion maupun Sasuke masih bungkam. Bukannya tak mau menjelaskan soal yang terjadi tapi sejujurnya mereka sendiri pun masih belum memiliki petunjuk. Yang mengetahui soal kebenaran ini hanyalah Sakura seorang diri. Tidak, kecuali Sasuke bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Kecuali Sasuke mampu me- _recall_ singgungan Haruno Sakura. Kecuali Sasuke dapat mengenali siapa sebenarnya Haruno Sakura itu.

Kizashi nampak menggeretakkan rahangnya, "Aturanku ... kembali pada tempatnya seperti sedia kala." Pria itu menatap tajam Shion, "Kau ... katakan pada media bahwa kau dan Sasuke hanya dijodohkan. Kau tidak punya perasaan padanya dan katakan bahwa kau mendukungnya dengan kakakmu. Klarifikasi berita miring ini," titahnya mutlak.

Ekspresi Shion nampak terkejut. Lagi, lubang yang menganga lebar itu semakin dikoyak. Refleks ia menahan napasnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mendadak ingin memberontak. Ia mengulaskan senyum, "Baik, _Otousama_."

Ini merupakan waktu di mana pengakuan yang ia dapat ... harus berakhir. Semuanya kembali pada tempatnya, benar begitu?

"Dan, Sakura. Aturan ini berlaku juga padamu. Karena semua kembali pada tempatnya, kau harus kembali pada posisimu. Menikahlah dengan Sasuke." Lagi, titah yang tak bisa dilawan dilontarkan oleh pemimpin keluarga Haruno ini.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. Namun, ia hanya bisa tertawa hambar dalam hati. Senyuman kecut terlukis di wajah. Ia sudah hancur, tak masalah bukan jika ia harus hancur sekali lagi? Tidak. Ia harus bisa menentukan jalannya. Pilih mana, semakin hancur atau menata kembali hidupnya?

"Apapun kulakukan, _Otousama_...

...kecuali menikah dengan Berengsek ini."

Nyatanya yang terucap dari bibirnya merupakan sebuah perlawanan yang lain. Jika ia kembali membangkang ... jika ia kembali membuat sebuah perlawanan ... akankah mejanya terbalik? Akankah ia mendapatkan tempat yang layak? Akankah ia...

...mendapat sebuah pengakuan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** Haiii! Waaa, _alhamdulillah_ aku bisa _update_ lagi. Mohon maaf cukup ngaret :") selain tiba-tiba kehilangan _feel_ karena ujian dan kesibukan, ada juga faktor lain ;-; _well_ , semoga _chapter_ ini nggak mengecewakan yaa. Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah dalam penulisan _chapter_ ini. Semoga _feel_ -nya masih ngena, _hehe._

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, _review_ , _fave_ , dan _follow_ untuk chapter lalu! Serius, benar-benar membakar semangatku :")) Maaf, _as usual_ gak bisa dibales satu-satu m(_)m kalau ada waktu akan kuusahakan kook :"))

 _See u next chapter_ ¸ yaa! Ditunggu unek-uneknya di kotak _review_ ~! X3

.

30/08/17, 22:52:25

.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan _update_. Sebenarnya, aku pengen nunggu _fic Watashi_ kelar untuk di- _update_ barengan tapi ternyata ekspektasiku gak sesuai harapan. _Chapter_ ini udah kelar dari bulan Agustus (kayak tanggal yang udah aku cantumin di atas), aku langsung ngerjain _watashi_ begitu ini selesai. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi kesibukan menghalangi dan aku cuma bisa sampe fiksi ini. Jadi sekali lagi, maaf banget untuk kloter ini _Watashi-_ nya puasa dulu(?) m(_)m daaan, aku kayaknya akan lebih ngaret lagi buat _chapter_ - _chapter_ selanjutnya karena kuliah makin kejam x"D Meskipun lama, akan diusahakan biar nggak _discontinue_ x""" Mohon maklum, dan terima kasih banyak, banyak, banyak, atas kesabaran dan pengertiannyaaa! :")))

 _Btw_ , jangan sungkan buat menghubungiku kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau sekedar ngobrol-ngobrol x) lewat mana aja bisa kok(?) cuman suka _slow respond_ x"))) sekali lagi, makasih, yaaa! ;w;)/

.

10/11/17, 21:00


End file.
